Lentement et Sûrement
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Cela fait cinq ans qu'Edward a quitté Bella. Elle s'est presque complètement remise de cette nuit-là, mais quand quelqu'un revient inopinément dans sa vie, ses souvenirs reviendront-ils pour la faire souffrir ou pour l'aider à avancer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

_Ça me fait encore mal d'être dans cette pièce, même après tout ce temps. Je ferme les yeux et je peux encore voir mon Edward assis sur le lit, me serrant dans ses bras, m'embrassant et me disant qu'il m'aimerait toujours. Ça me fait encore mal, mais la douleur est plus sourde maintenant, elle l'est depuis longtemps. Parfois je pense, non, je sais, que cette douleur fera toujours partie de moi._

Je regardai les boîtes empilées dans ma chambre et réalisai que j'avais encore beaucoup d'emballage à faire. C'était la fin de mon dernier été avec Charlie. Deux mois plus tôt, j'avais eu mon Master de Littérature Anglaise à l'Université de Washington. J'étais une véritable adulte maintenant, prête à déménager et à vivre seule. Je souris, me rappelant à quel point Charlie avait été fier de moi ce jour-là. Je savais qu'il s'était vanté de sa fille qui avait reçue son Master avec Summa Cum Laude **(1) **à quiconque avait bien voulu l'écouter, même s'il ne me l'admettrait jamais. On avait toujours notre relation stoïque et silencieuse. C'était la seule relation constante que j'avais dans ma vie depuis que j'étais revenu à Forks. Il me manquerait terriblement.

J'avais reçu une offre d'emploi formidable dans une maison d'édition de Boston. La paie n'était pas faramineuse, mais c'était un bon job et une opportunité géniale de voir la Nouvelle Angleterre. Ça me permettait aussi de quitter le Pacifique Nord. Je réalisai à quel point j'étais prête à avancer dans ma vie. Bien que la douleur soit toujours là, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ma vie, qu'elle ne me dictait plus qui je devais être. Je n'étais pas la même Bella Swan qu'il y a cinq ans. Lorsque je repensais à elle, je n'étais même plus sûre de la reconnaître.

D'une, j'étais plus mûre maintenant. Perdre l'amour de sa vie avait cet effet là sur les gens. J'avais grandi maintenant et je réfléchissai avant de sauter. Je n'étais plus aussi naïve que je l'avais été et je ne me laissais plus contrôler aussi facilement. Je repensai à toutes les fois où Edward m'avait dit où aller ou quoi faire, et ça me mettait en colère. Pas vraiment après lui, mais plus après moi-même. Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi à cette époque, et Edward m'avait convaincu que j'étais une créature fragile et faible. Il m'avait fallut des années pour réaliser que je n'étais ni l'une ni l'autre. J'avais survécu à son départ et ça m'avait rendu plus forte que ce qu'Edward ou moi aurions jamais cru.

Je m'étais fait des amis à la fac; je m'étais même trouvé des petits-amis, même si ça ne durait jamais plus de quelques mois. Ces garçons étaient toujours immatures et entrain de se chercher. Je n'étais pas intellectuellement intéressée par eux, et ils voulaient trop me plaire. Je supposai que c'était comme qu'Edward me voyait il y a cinq ans. Je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir. Même quand il me contrôlait, même quand il était limite obsessif, je repoussai toute rationalité. Au lieu d'admettre ce que je savais tout au fond de moi, que notre relation n'était pas saine, j'ignorai tout simplement ce fait, décidant que notre amour triompherait de tout et que c'était ce que l'amour était supposé être. Quelle naïveté.

Les cris de Charlie me tirèrent de mes pensées. "Bella ! Le dîner est prêt !"

Le début d'un sourire apparut sur mon visage, j'étais toujours aussi surprise en pensant que Charlie avait apprit à cuisiner quand j'étais à la fac. "J'arrive !"

Je regardai à nouveau autour de moi. Dans trois jours, je ne serais plus là. Dans trois jours, Bella Swan quitterait Forks, Washington, avec l'espoir de ne jamais y revenir.

**ooOoo**

Je passai les trois jours suivants à dire au revoir à tous ceux que je connaissais. Mike Newton était en ville, il allait déménager en Caroline du Sud. Angela était toujours à Forks. Elle était fiancée à Ben maintenant. Le mariage aurait lieu au printemps. Leur dire au-revoir avait été triste, mais pas si dur que ça, vu qu'on s'était naturellement éloignés les uns des autres après être entrés dans des facs différentes. Après qu'on se soit promit de rester en contact, Angela et Mike avaient repris leurs vies.

Ce fut beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de dire au-revoir à la personne suivante. Jacob Black avait été mon ancre, mon soleil au cours des cinq dernières années. Il était la personne qui m'avait sortit de mon oubli. J'étais la personne qui connaissait tous ses secrets, et il était celui qui connaissait tous les miens. Nous étions une famille. A un moment, j'avais pensé que Jacob et moi finirions ensemble. Au cours de l'été après le bac, j'avais décidé qu'Edward ne reviendrait jamais et que j'avais besoin d'avancer. Qui d'autre que Jacob aurait pu se comparer à Edward ? Qui d'autre m'aimerait aussi complétement, aussi honnêtement, de tout son coeur ? Je savais que Jacob voulait qu'on soit plus qu'amis, qu'il avait besoin qu'on soit plus qu'amis.

Je me rappelai de ce jour où Jacob et moi nous étions finalement embrassés. C'était sur la plage, au coucher du soleil. On avait enfin eu une journée ensoleillée à La Push et l'atmosphère était lourde et envoûtante. La lumière du jour disparaissait lentement et j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Je sus à ce moment que je pourrais être heureuse et satisfaite avec lui. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi consumant qu'avec Edward, mais je serais toujours entière. A cette pensée, j'avais rassemblé tout le courage que j'avais pour regarder Jacob dans les yeux et me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut doux mais emplit d'autant d'amour que je le pouvais à ce moment. Jacob se recula quelques secondes après que le baiser ait commencé.

"Wow. Bella. Tu...alors, tu as finalement décidé que tu voulais être avec moi ?" La surprise était bien visible sur son beau visage et j'y voyais aussi une trace d'autre chose mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

J'avais souri. Le baiser avait été agréable, et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de recommencer. "Je sais qu'il m'a fallut du temps, Jacob. J'ai vraiment apprécié tout le temps que tu m'as laissé pour prendre ma décision..."

Jacob avait placé son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. C'était à ce moment que je compris ce que j'avais vu sur son visage, c'était de la tristesse et de l'angoisse. "Bella, je me suis imprégné. Ça fait quelques jours. J'allais te le dire ce soir..." Jacob avait continué à parler après ça, mais j'avais arrêté d'écouter.

Et ça s'était fini comme ça. Avec ces mots, le futur que j'avais planifié pour Jacob et moi n'existait plus. Je savais ce que signifiait l'imprégnation et je savais qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidais qu'il fallait que j'aille à la fac et que je m'éloigne de la vie que j'avais à Forks.

Même si notre histoire n'était pas romantique, Jacob et moi étions restés des amis très proches. J'aimai vraiment l'âme soeur de Jacob, Audrey, et les voir ensemble était incroyable, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboîte. C'était juste...Juste.

Jacob avait pleuré lorsque je lui avais fait mes adieux. Je lui rappelais que nous n'étions séparés que par un coup de fil et qu'il pouvait me rendre visite à Boston quand il le voudrait. Je savais que c'était peut-être même plus dur pour lui que pour Charlie.

Après avoir fait mes adieux à tout le monde, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Alors que j'approchai de la longue allée, j'hésitai un moment avant de tourner. J'avais besoin de ça. Même si la maison serait vide, j'avais besoin de dire adieu à Edward Cullen une bonne fois pour toute.

**

* * *

(1) Summa Cum Laude : 'Avec la plus haute louange' = Mention Très Bien aux Etats-Unis**_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 -**

_-PoV Bella -_

Alors que je parcourais lentement l'allée, des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Comme toujours lorsque j'essayai de faire ça. D'habitude, je faisais demi-tour une fois que j'avais vu la maison, complètement submergée par mes émotions. Mais cette fois, cette fois, ce serait différent. D'une, ça faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas essayé de venir d'ici, et je savais que j'étais beaucoup plus forte maintenant. Et de deux, cette fois, je ne venais pas pour me rappeler d'Edward, je venais pour revivre mon passé une fois de plus, et ensuite je laisserais ça derrière moi pour toujours.

Je pris le virage et la grande maison blanche, autrefois occupée par la famille que j'aimais tant, apparut devant moi. Rien n'avait changé en cinq ans, l'herbe avait poussé, bien sûr, mais quelqu'un venait entretenir la maison une ou deux fois par an. Je notai que mon coeur me faisait mal comme toujours. Mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, bien que j'ai mal au coeur, ça ne me submergeait plus. C'était là, en moi, mais j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, forçant ma camionnette à avancer.

Je la garai ensuite et en sortis. Tout semblait étrangement silencieux et angoissant. Je me forçai à regarder à travers les vitres du premier étage. Je mourrais d'envie de m'introduire dans la maison et de revisiter toutes ces pièces, m'émergeant ainsi dans mes souvenirs, me forçant à me souvenir et à oublier à la fois.

Je marchai vers le garage et me figeai. Il y avait quelqu'un. La voiture était une Lexus, et je sus, grâce aux magazines automobiles de Jacob, que c'était l'un des derniers modèles. Ce n'était pas la voiture d'Edward, mais là encore, je savais que ce modèle était probablement déjà vieux pour lui et qu'il aurait quelque chose de plus récent que la Volvo.

Une vague de panique me submergea brièvement. Je me repris et décidai que ce serait suffisant avant d'être découverte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une voix familière résonna derrière moi, me faisant me stopper brusquement.

"Bonjour Bella."

La voix me donna envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour me retourner. Lentement, je pivotais sur mes talons. Je regardai ensuite le visage de marbre qui se tenait devant moi. Il était exactement comme je m'en rappelai, pas que je me sois attendue à ce qu'il ait beaucoup changé.

Je marchai lentement et délibérémment vers lui, ne souhaitant pas sembler impatiente. "Bonjour Jasper."

"C'est bon de te revoir." Il me regarda avec insistance et soudainement, toute l'anxiété que je ressentais à l'idée de revoir un Cullen après toutes ces années disparut. Elle fut remplacée par une vague de calme, et je sus que le vampire qui se tenait en face de moi était responsable de ça.

J'hochai la tête en réponse à son commentaire. "Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?"

Il me regarda, et je sus qu'il réalisait que je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était bon de le revoir. "Je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours. J'espérais te revoir Bella. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que ce serait aussi tôt, mais je suis content que tu sois là." Il s'arrêta pendant un moment et me regarda. "Aimerais-tu entrer ?"

Je me figeai. Serait-ce sain pour moi d'entrer dans la maison et de parler avec Jasper ? Est-ce que ça annuleraient tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour avancer ? Quand je repartirais, serais-je dans le même état que je l'avais été après mon dix-huitième anniversaire ? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas dire non.. Je souhaitai retourner dans cette maison depuis des années. "Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

C'était l'un des échanges les plus long que j'avais jamais eu avec Jasper Cullen. Avant, Edward me gardait loin de lui aussi souvent que possible, surtout si il y avait le moindre risque qu'on soit seuls. Les autres Cullen craignaient toujours que Jasper ne se détourne du droit chemin, façon de parler. Il était 'végétarien' depuis des années, mais il était aussi le seul Cullen à avoir vécu comme un vrai vampire, et il l'avait fait pendant plus de cent ans avant que sa culpabilité ne le submerge et qu'Alice le trouve.

Alors que Jasper m'entraînait dans le garage, je décidai de me montrer polie. "Alors...Comment ça va ?"

Je crus voir Jasper s'arrêter brièvement avant de me répondre. "J'irais bien."

Je remarquai le temps futur dans sa réponse. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, mais avant que je ne puisse lui le demander, il m'emmena dans le salon. Je m'arrêtai en y entrant et regardai autour de moi. Je me rappelai qu'Edward et moi avions passé tellement de temps ici, à jouer, à rire, à parler. Les souvenirs me revinrent précipitamment, comme un barrage qui s'effondrait. C'était trop. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue cette jeune adolescente, et la panique commença à m'envelopper alors que je me rappelai de la douleur qu'Edward m'avait fait ressentir lorsqu'il m'avait quitté.

Ma tête commençait à tourner lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur mon épaule et ma panique commença à disparaître. Je vis volte-face et vis que Jasper me regardait avec inquiétude. Je voyais bien que Jasper essayait encore une fois de m'aider, il me guida vers le canapé et me fit asseoir.

Une fois que je fus assise, il s'assit aussi - près de moi, notai-je - pour m'aider à contrôler mes émotions qui étaient complètement dingues à ce moment-là.

"C'est vraiment difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il. Je remarquai le petit accent du sud dans sa voix.

"Oui. Je ne suis pas venu là depuis des années, histoire de me permettre d'avancer, d'oublier. Je ne suis pas entrée dans la maison depuis que tout le monde y vivait, et j'ai bien peur que les souvenirs aient été trop durs pour moi."

"Alors, pourquoi tu es venue maintenant ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir bien sûr," ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je regardai Jasper dans les yeux et vis qu'il était vraiment content de me voir.

"Je m'en vais. Je ne pouvais juste pas quitter Forks pour toujours sans revoir cette part de ma vie une dernière fois."

Jasper hocha la tête, et à ma grande surprise, il attrapa ma main et la serra pendant un instant. Sa main me rappelait celle d'Edward, froide mais la poigne de Jasper était un peu plus ferme que celle d'Edward. Il me regarda dans les yeux. "Où vas-tu, Bella ?"

"Boston. Je me suis trouvé un travail dans une maison d'édition. J'ai cherché sur internet et j'ai trouvé cet adorable petit appartement à la limite d'Andover. D'après ce que m'a dit mon boss, j'aurais de la route à faire chaque jour mais l'appartement était parfait, et je n'ai pas pu résister. Le charme de la Nouvelle Angleterre et tout," dis-je à Jasper en lui faisant un sourire. C'était plus facile de l'avoir lui ici, pas les autres, vu qu'il pouvait m'aider à contrôler mes émotions.

Jasper sourit. "Bien, je suppose qu'on se reverra, alors."

Je la regardai avec curiosité avant d'être à nouveau envahie par la panique à l'idée que les Cullen vivaient en Nouvelle Angleterre, qu'Edward était en Nouvelle Angleterre.

Jasper sentit ma panique et leva la main pour m'arrêter. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Les Cullen ne sont pas là, Edward n'est PAS là. Je vis dans le sud du Maine. Ce n'est pas vraiment loin d'Andover."

J'étais complètement confuse maintenant. "Juste toi ? Pourquoi juste toi ? Pourquoi le sud du Maine ?"

Jasper me fit un sourire qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme triste. "J'espérais pouvoir te parler pendant que je serais là. Ça fait un moment que je ne vis plus avec les Cullen."

"Quoi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?"

La tristesse de Jasper envahit ses yeux. "Je suis là pour me souvenir aussi."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 3 -**

_-PoV Jasper -_

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à rencontrer Bella comme ça. Je m'étais dit que Bella faisait probablement de son mieux pour rester loin de la maison des Cullen, cet horrible rappel de ce que mon frère lui avait fait en l'abandonnant alors qu'il aurait dû rester avec elle, à l'aimer et à la protéger. Edward avait toujours eu une vision étrange du bien et du mal. Bella avait l'air différente de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Autrefois, elle était une adolescente de dix-huit ans qui se découvrait. Les cinq dernières années l'avaient complètement changé. Je vis qu'elle avait désormais confiance en elle, que son innocence avait disparu, remplacé par une certaine maturité. Je notai aussi que son apparence physique avait changé. Bella avait vingt-trois maintenant, l'âge que j'avais lorsque Maria m'avait transformé. Son corps avait plus de courbes et il était plus musclé. C'était évident que Bella fréquentait les salles de sport. Ses cheveux coupés court encadraient son visage, et je remarquai qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de mettre du maquillage, pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Je me demandai ce qu'Edward penserait de ces changements. Bella était une femme maintenant.

La tristesse de Bella reflétait la mienne, et la doublait. J'avais su immédiatement qu'on était là tous les deux pour la même raison. On voulait tous les deux se rappeler, et oublier à la fois. C'était agréable de lui reparler, même si elle ne le savait pas, je savais moi qu'elle était la seule personne qui me comprendrait. La question de Bella 'Quoi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?' me sortit de mes pensées et me ramena à l'instant présent. Je lui lançai un rapide coup d'oeil, sachant pertinemment que mon visage montrait la myriade d'émotions que je ressentais. A cause de mon don, c'était parfois difficile pour moi de dissimuler mes émotions, surtout si quelqu'un ressentait la même chose en même temps. Même si je considérais mon don comme une bénédiction, dans de telles occasions, je le voyais plutôt comme une malédiction.

"Je suis là pour me rappeler aussi." Je m'interrompis un instant et repris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle était si chaude, si vivante. Je pouvais son sang pulser sous ma main. Cinq ans plus tôt, j'aurais lutté de toutes mes forces pour contrôler le monstre en moi qui hurlait pour son sang doux et humain. Depuis l'anniversaire de Bella, cependant, j'avais travaillé très dur pour contrôler ma soif, augmenter ma retenue. J'étais la raison pour laquelle Bella souffrait depuis cinq ans, et je m'étais promis après cette nuit-là, que je ne laisserais plus jamais rien de tel arriver. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je pris une profonde inspiration. Je me calmai le plus possible et me concentrai avant de continuer. Bella avait déjà tellement souffert. Les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. "Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, donc je vais juste le dire. Alice est morte."

Je sentis Bella devenir hystérique. Je savais que le calme que je lui envoyais l'empêcherait de faire une crise d'hystérie, mais une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'elle commence à hyperventiler. Je savais qu'elle voulait tout savoir, qu'elle avait besoin de tout savoir. Alice était l'une de ses amies les plus proches et la force de cette amitié n'avait pas diminuée en cinq ans.

Je continuai à parler en essayant de rester le plus détaché possible. Même si c'était impossible pour un empathe, je ne voulais pas ressentir de douleur. "J'étais partis chasser avec Emmett ce jour-là. Alice a eu la vision d'un gang de vampires qui allait attaquer la ville où on vivait. Les pertes d'innocents allaient être terrible. Carlisle et Esme étaient partis rendre visite à nos amis de Denali. Il n'y avait qu'Alice et Rose à la maison lorsqu'Alice a eu sa vision. Elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre notre retour à Emmett et moi. Il y en avait trop pour elles deux. Alice et Rosalie ont eu la majorité des vampires, mais les survivants les ont submergé. Rosalie s'en est à peine sortie. Alice..." Je luttai pour continuer. "Alice n'a pas eu cette chance. Je ne sais pas si elle avait vu sa mort ou non, ou si elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de continuer à se battre pour ces innocents. Quand Emmett et moi sommes rentrés, il était trop tard. Alice était morte. On a eu de la chance que Rosalie soit encore en vie."

La voix de Bella s'étrangla sur la question suivante. "Quand ? Quand Alice..." Je vis qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prononcer le mot. Elle se reprit. "Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. J'étais sûr qu'il y brillait la même tristesse que dans les siens. "Il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai passé l'année à voyager entre le Maine et les endroits qu'Alice et moi avons visité ou là où nous avons vécu. J'y vais pour me rappeler des moments qu'on a passé. Je peux encore sentir son odeur parfois, sur un vêtement qu'elle a laissé ou un objet qu'elle a touché. Ça m'aide à croire qu'une part d'elle est toujours là avec moi, qu'elle me guide, qu'elle m'aide en me donnant brièvement un aperçu d'elle. C'est le dernier endroit que je visite. Alice et moi avons vécus nos meilleurs moments ici. Elle était très heureuse ici, surtout après avoir rencontré une excellente amie comme toi. C'est ma manière à moi de lui dire adieu."

La sympathie émergeait par vague de Bella. Ses yeux étaient emplis de compréhension. Elle me serra la main. "Je suis là pour la même raison. Pour dire adieu à Edward, pour passer au prochain chapitre de ma vie. Je suis si désolée Jasper. J'aimais Alice. J'aurais voulu..." elle s'interrompit.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui serrer la main. "Je sais. Alice parlait toujours de revenir. Elle détestait qu'on t'ait abandonné comme on l'a fait. Elle t'aimait comme une soeur et avait hâte que tu rejoignes notre famille. On avait tous hâte. Mais Edward est notre frère et il nous avait supplié de rester loin de toi, de te laisser oublier. Tu ne l'a jamais fait cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Non, jamais. Le départ d'Edward m'a tourmenté pendant des années. J'ai finalement réussis à m'en sortir, avec l'aide de mon ami Jacob. Mais il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps. Après être partie à la fac et avoir commencé à vivre seule, j'ai grandi et j'ai oublié son départ. Je sais qu'il voulait que je vive comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais ce serait comme si tu prétendais qu'Alice n'avait jamais existé. Ce serait insulter votre histoire, juste comme ce serait insulter ce qu'Edward et moi avons partagé." Bella s'interrompit, avec des larmes plein les yeux. "J'aurais aimé revoir Alice. Elle était vraiment ma soeur. Oh Jasper, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là."

Je me penchai en avant et serrai Bella dans mes bras. Des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son petit corps. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait aussi. Ma seule réponse fut, 'Moi aussi, Bella. Moi aussi."

Après un long moment, quand elle fut prête, elle s'éloigna de mon étreinte. Bella se frotta les yeux, ils étaient injectés de sang. Elle se leva ensuite. "Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie et Emmett ?" Je notai qu'elle n'avait délibéremment pas mentionné Edward. Elle demanderait lorsqu'elle serait prête.

J'haussai les épaules. "J'avais besoin de temps à moi, pour guérir. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous entre la disparition d'Alice et le départ d'Edward..." Je laissai mes mots en suspend. Quand elle ne m'interrompit pas, je continuai. "Ben, leur douleur amplifiait la mienne et c'était trop. Et même s'ils avaient mal, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Leurs âmes soeurs étaient toujours là. Ils étaient toujours..."

Bella intervint. "Entiers. Ils étaient toujours entiers."

J'hochai la tête, et sentis mon sourire triste réapparaître sur mes lèvres. "Je savais que tu serais la seule à comprendre ça. Donc, il fallait que je parte. Je leur parle encore régulièrement. Je retournerais les voir, mais il faut que le temps passe avant que je puisse être avec eux. Ils savent que je finirais par revenir, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis là."

"Combien de temps tu restes ?"

"Quelques jours de plus. Ensuite je retourne en Nouvelle Angleterre." Je regardai Bella. "Et toi ?"

"Je pars demain matin. J'ai un vol à l'aéroport Logan."

Je lui lançai un regard, sachant qu'elle avait encore à faire dans la maison. "Bella, je sais que tu veux probablement aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses ça seule, que tu affrontes ta douleur sans que quelqu'un n'interfère. Je vais partir chasser, donc prends ton temps." Je marchai jusqu'à la porte de derrière. J'étais prêt à sortir mais m'arrêtai. "C'était vraiment bon de te revoir, Bella. Tu...Tu m'as manqué." Je fis volte-face.

"Jasper ?" Il y avait une pointe de panique dans la voix de Bella.

Je me tournai pour la regarder. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. "Peut-être que...peut-être que vu que j'habite près de Boston et que tu vis près de là, j'espérais que...je veux dire, je ne connais personne là-bas..."

Pour la première depuis ce qui me sembla être une éternité, un sourire sincère apparut sur mon visage. "J'aimerais beaucoup. Je te contacterais."

Bella hocha la tête. Et avec ça, je m'élançai dans la forêt, laissant à Bella l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir laisser une bonne fois pour toute mon frère derrière elle.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 6 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Après que Jasper soit partit chasser dans les bois, je me rassis sur le canapé et mis ma tête entre mes jambes. Je me sentais mal. C'était beaucoup trop. La maison, les souvenirs d'Edward, et Alice. Alice, que je considérais toujours comme ma meilleure amie, était morte. Je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé, il me faudrait probablement encore du temps. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire à quel point son amitié était importante pour moi, à quel point elle m'avait manqué au cours de ces dernières années. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir. Edward m'avait privé de ça aussi.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Jasper. Mon coeur s'était brisé pour lui quand il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. Alice avait toujours été son ancre et sa plus grande alliée. Elle était celle qui lui avait fait découvrir ce mode de vie, celle qui l'avait encouragé quand ça avait été trop dur. Elle l'avait sauvé. Je me rappelle que les autres le traitaient comme s'il était toujours sur le point de craquer, comme s'il n'était pas assez fort pour résister. En ce sens, Jasper et moi, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Les Cullen semblaient toujours nous sous-estimer.

Quand il m'avait apprit la nouvelle, il semblait être calme. N'importe qui aurait cru qu'il supportait bien sa perte. Mais quand je l'avais regardé, il avait l'air hanté. Ses yeux semblaient être deux puits sans fond de douleur. Son expression me rappelait la mienne quand Edward m'avait quitté. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, essayant de vivre au jour le jour. Je savais qu'il lui avait fallu toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer et rester calme devant moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, et j'étais heureuse qu'il vive dans le même Etat que moi. Ce serait agréable de connaître quelqu'un dans le coin, quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui connaissait ce chapitre important de ma vie. Ce chapitre qui m'avait permit de devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui.

Je regardai les escaliers et soupirai. Je savais que mes réflexions ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Je repoussai toutes pensées d'Alice et de Jasper et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je mis ma main sur la rampe et montai chaque marche lentement et délibéremment. Maintenant que j'étais là, sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre, avec ma main sur la clenche, je n'avais pas hâte. Je regardai les différentes pièces du couloir et envisageai d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle, ou dans la chambre d'Emmett à la place. N'importe quelle pièce autre que la chambre d'Edward. Je secouai la tête. Ça faisait cinq longues années que je voulais faire ça, et je n'allais pas renoncer maintenant. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la porte, et je l'ouvris. Je fis un rapide inventaire de la pièce. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé, tout comme le reste de la maison. Le canapé sur lequel on s'était si souvent assis pour parler était toujours là. Je marchai vers les étagères qui recouvraient tout un mur de la pièce. Elles contenaient tous ses livres et ses cds. Mes doigts les effleurèrent amoureusement, comme si c'était Edward lui-même. Son amour pour la musique classique était bien visible. Je parie que si sa vie humaine ne lui avait pas été enlevé par la maladie à dix-sept ans, il aurait été un prodige au piano et aurait peut-être fait une carrière musicale.

Je fis quelques pas et ouvris la porte de son armoire. Il y avait encore quelques vêtements à lui et ça me fit sourire légèrement. Même si ça faisait cinq ans, il aurait encore pu porter ces vêtements et être à la mode. J'avais toujours considéré Edward comme classique et hors du temps. Ses vêtements trahissaient ça aussi. J'attrapai l'un de ses pulls gris et l'approchai de mon visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Étonnamment, le pull portait encore son odeur. Je pus presque sentir le souffle d'Edward sur moi à ce moment-là.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai la forêt. Je me demandai ce que faisait Edward à cet instant, ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que j'étais dans sa chambre, à fouiller dans ses affaires ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas demandé ce que faisait Edward Cullen. Je permis à mon esprit d'envisager différents scénarios de sa vie. Il vivait peut-être seul ? Il m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il aimait voyager en Europe. Ou vivait-il avec les Cullen ? Apparemment, il ne vivait pas avec eux avant la mort d'Alice. J'avais eu envie de poser la question à Jasper, mais je n'étais pas prête. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, comment il vivait l'après 'nous'. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand je verrais Jasper en Nouvelle Angleterre, peut-être que je lui demanderais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant.

Avant même que je ne le réalise, le jour s'était transformé en crépuscule et la pièce devint sombre. Avais-je vraiment passer autant de temps là, à penser à Edward ? J'effleurai mon visage, touchant des larmes que je n'avais même pas senti couler. J'essuyai mes yeux avec le pull d'Edward avant de le remettre à sa place dans l'armoire. Je fermai la porte et regardai le mur devant moi.

Ce mur était couvert de photos des Cullen. Il y en eut une à laquelle je prêtais une attention toute particulière. Une photo d'Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et moi. Emmett et Rosalie étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et Edward et moi étions entrain de rire, sa main serrant la mienne alors qu'il fixait l'appareil photo. C'était un instant de bonheur complet. Mes doigts caressèrent son visage parfait. J'admirai ses yeux, ses cheveux cuivrés et sa peau pâle comme la neige.

Il était heureux. J'étais heureuse. Nous étions heureux. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, que je comptais pour lui, et qu'il serait à moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il m'avait quitté dans ces bois, laissé en pièce pour être exacte. J'étais devenue l'ombre de ce que j'étais jusqu'à ce que je me reconstruise quelques années plus tard, en apprenant à m'aimer à nouveau, en apprenant que je méritais d'être aimée. Il avait fait de moi la Bella Swan que j'étais.

J'agrippai la clenche et ouvrit la porte pour partir. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je ne le voulais même pas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'obtenir son approbation, son acceptation. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dans sa chambre, de fouiller dans ses affaires, et me plonger dans ses souvenirs. Regarder ses affaires m'avaient rappellé des souvenirs, mais c'était tout. Je regrettai les années que j'avais perdu, mais je ne changerais mon passé pour rien au monde.

Je relâchai la clenche, me détournai de sa porte et m'éloignai pour toujours. Edward n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. J'étais libre une bonne fois pour toute.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étirai mes bras et mes jambes en descendant de l'avion. Ça avait un LONG vol. Il y avait eu des turbulences pratiquement dès le départ, et j'étais du genre nerveuse en avion. Avec chaque secousse, chaque trou d'air, j'avais compté les minutes qui me séparaient de la terre ferme. Quand l'avion avait finalement atterrit sur la piste, j'avais eu envie d'applaudir. Ça avait le pire vol que j'ai jamais subis.

J'allais rapidement récupérer mes deux valises. Je sortis ensuite de l'aéroport et fus immédiatement frappée par l'humidité ambiante. Il devait faire trente degrés et le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces. Jasper avait décidé de vivre là ? Si c'était tout le temps comme ça, comment faisait-il pour sortir ? Edward m'avait parlé du passé de Jasper dans le sud et il m'avait dit que les vampires ne sortaient que la nuit là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Jasper ait eu envie de revivre comme ça cependant. Je vis rapidement un homme chauve en costume qui tenait une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit- 'Bella Swan'. C'était le van qui m'emmènerait à mon nouveau chez-moi.

Mon excitation et ma nervosité luttèrent pour prendre le contrôle. L'excitation gagna. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que je profitai rapidement des rayons de soleil avant de m'engouffrer dans le van. J'étais excitée d'être enfin là. Ma nouvelle carrière m'attendait dans le monde de l'édition et j'allais enfin vivre seule, sans colocataires ni parents. J'étais une adulte, prête à conquérir le monde. Plus d'inquiétude au sujet des couvres-feux, des parents en colère, des colocataires complètement dingue ou d'autorisations. J'allais être complétement indépendante. Attention Boston, voilà Bella Swan.

Quand le van s'arrêta devant ma nouvelle demeure (mon patron avait eu raison, c'était horriblement loin de Boston), mon excitation me submergea. Je donnai un pourboire au chauffeur et attrapai mes baggages. De l'extérieur, mon appartement était exactement semblable à ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était une extension située au dessus d'un garage qui ressemblait à une vieille grange, et la maison principale ressemblait à l'idée que je me faisais d'une vraie maison bostonienne. Ma nouvelle logeuse semblait être une jardinière acharnée, à en juger pas les fleurs sauvages qui s'étendaient sous mes yeux. Je fus heureuse de noter que le garage était détaché et éloigné de la maison. Ma logeuse m'avait dit que je pourrais aussi utiliser le garage, vu que son mari et elle ne l'utilisaient pas. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et pourtant j'étais déjà amoureuse de cet endroit. Au diable la distance avec Boston.

Ma logeuse m'avait prévenu qu'elle et son mari seraient à Cap Cod la semaine où j'arriverais, donc elle s'était arrangée pour que ma clé soit placée sur ma porte le matin de mon arrivée. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, je fus abasourdie. L'endroit était pittoresque et accueillant. L'un des avantages de cet endroit était qu'il était déjà meublé. La belle-mère avait dû être placée en maison de retraite, et mes logeurs n'étaient pas prêts à se séparer de toutes ses affaires. J'en étais l'heureuse bénéficiaire. Le salon était attaché à la cuisine. Ils étaient tous les deux petits mais ils répondaient parfaitement à mes besoins. Le canapé serait parfait pour me rouler en boule dessus avec un bon livre. La salle de bain était banale mais contenait une énorme baignoire. J'avais déjà prévu de m'en servir plus tard dans la soirée. J'entrai ensuite dans la chambre. La pièce était spacieuse et possédait un lit double en fer. Le porche qui était relié à ma chambre était peut-être ce que je préférais. Je sortis et fut accueillie par un adorable jardin. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus chanceuse.

Je descendis ensuite dans le garage. J'avais acheté une voiture, sans même la voir, sur internet. Ma seule exigence avait été que l'ancien propriétaire puisse me déposer la voiture. J'avais pris un risque énorme, mais il avait malheureusement été nécessaire. Je commençai mon nouveau travail lundi, dans cinq jours. J'ouvris le garage. Le SUV que j'avais acheté d'occasion semblait être en bonne condition, sa peinture noire était parfaite à une ou deux rayures près. J'ouvris la portière, l'intérieur était propre et la clé était dans le contact. Le vrai test. Je tournai la clé, priant silencieusement pour que la voiture démarre. Le moteur rugit. Je décidai de faire rapidement le tour du quartier pour m'assurer que la voiture n'avait aucun problème.

Elle roula parfaitement. Si j'oubliai mon vol turbulent, cette journée était parfaite. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque je revins à mon point de départ et que je retournai dans ma cuisine. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, je remarquai un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table. Le bouquet était composé d'Hibiscus rose vif et de Magnolia blanc. La carte était brève.

_Bienvenue chez toi._

_Jasper Whitlock_

Je souris. C'était rapide. Bien que je n'ai eu aucun doute quant à la capacité de Jasper à me trouver dans Andover, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide. Le bouquet était beau à me couper le souffle. J'aimais beaucoup les Magnolias. Ils me faisaient penser à Jasper et à son héritage du Sud. J'avais remarqué que Jasper avait reprit son nom de famille humain et qu'il n'avait pas mentionné les Cullen. Alice m'avait dit son nom il y a des années, et je devais bien admettre que j'avais toujours préféré le nom Whitlock au nom Cullen. Il allait bien à Jasper, en tout cas. Je fis songeusement tourner la carte entre mes doigts et notai qu'il y avait un numéro de téléphone au dos. Ça devait être son numéro de portable.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro. La voix de velours qui me répondit avait cette profondeur et cette pointe d'accent du sud qui m'avait plû dès l'instant où je l'avais entendu pour la première fois.

"Bonjour, Bella."

"Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques. Alors, comment m'as-tu trouvé aussi vite ? Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'ai quitté Forks."

Je sus que Jasper souriait même à travers le téléphone. "C'était plus facile que ce tu crois. Tu as déjà fait suivre ton adresse, Bella."

_Beuh._ "Alors, quand est-ce que tu reviens dans le coin ?"

Jasper resta silencieux pendant un moment et je sentis qu'il luttait légèrement avant de prononcer les mots suivants. "Je serais prêt à partir demain."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Ma question suivante fut posée avec prudence. Je ne voulais dépasser les limites de notre nouvelle amitié. "Est-ce que ça va ? Comment supportes-tu d'être à Forks ?"

"Je vais bien. C'est plus dur que ce que j'aurais cru. Alice est présente partout ici. Elle me manque."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Sa voix était si sincère et il avait l'air si perdu. Je lui dis la seule chose que je savais être vraie. "Ça ira, Jasper. Je te le promet. Ça devient plus facile avec le temps."

"Je sais."

"Ecoute, quand tu reviens en Nouvelle Angleterre, viens me rendre visite. Je commence à travailler lundi. J'aurais bien besoin d'un ami." Mais je ne lui dis pas tout : _on dirait que tu en as bien besoin aussi._

"J'aimerais beaucoup. Je suis content que les fleurs te plaisent, Bella."

"Je les adore, Jasper. Je te verrais bientôt, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi en attendant."

"Toi aussi. Bye."

"Bye." Je raccrochai le téléphone. J'étais tellement triste pour Jasper. Je voulais être là pour lui, je voulais l'aider à surmonter sa douleur. Je regardai à nouveau le bouquet blanc et rose. Jasper était si attentionné et délicat. Malgré sa douleur, il prenait toujours la peine de penser à moi, Bella Swan. La fille qui avait détruit sa famille et qui avait causé la mort d'Alice, même indirectement. Il savait que ça me permettrait de me sentir chez moi. Le fait qu'il pense à acheter des fleurs pour que quelqu'un se sente chez soi alors qu'il traversait son propre enfer personnel était incroyable et c'était une belle preuve de la personnalité formidable de Jasper Cullen, non attendez, Jasper _Whitlock._

Pas étonnant qu'Alice l'ait autant aimé.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Je passai le pas de la porte et soupirai en posant mes clés sur la table. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'était bon d'être à la maison, mais je ne savais plus vraiment où était ma maison. Ce n'était pas à Forks, ce n'était pas avec les Cullen, et je n'étais toujours pas sûr de savoir si c'était ici. Avant, ma maison était là où était Alice. Mais Alice n'était plus là. Je passai en revue le courrier que j'avais reçu au cours des dernières semaines. Rien de bien important. Je fis le tour de la maison, passant de pièce en pièce. Rien ne retint mon attention et mes pensées se tournèrent de plus en plus vers mon Alice. Réalisant que je venais de passer une heure à tourner en rond sans rien faire, je décidai que j'avais besoin d'être distrait.

J'attrapai mon portable. La seule bonne chose qui était ressortie de mon voyage à Forks était que j'avais revu Bella. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle avait grandit. C'était agréable de la revoir, et c'était encore plus agréable de savoir qu'elle était dans le coin. Ce serait bon de ne pas être seul. J'avais vécu tout seul au cours de la dernière année et chaque jour avait été un combat. Je regardai le journal de mes appels et recomposai le numéro.

"Allô ?" me répondit la voix douce.

"Salut, Bella. C'est ton ami vampire à l'appareil."

"Jasper ! Hey ! Est-ce que tu es revenu ?" Bella semblait vraiment être contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles.

"Il y a peu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Pas grand chose. Je me familiarise juste avec mon appartement."

Je savais que je la dérangeais probablement et que j'étais sur le point d'être malpoli, mais j'étais agité et j'avais besoin de sortir de la maison dans laquelle je venais à peine d'arriver. "Aimerais-tu avoir de la compagnie ?"

"Ce serait génial. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis là, mais je me sens un peu seule. J'adorerais voir un visage familier."

Je souris. C'était agréable de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à me sentir seul. "Parfait. Je peux t'amener quelque chose ?"

Elle déclina mon offre et me donna ensuite son adresse. Vue ma conduite, je savais que j'y serais en trente minutes. Je sortis de chez moi et me rendis dans mon garage. Il était quinze heures et le ciel était si couvert que le soleil ne semblait pas avoir l'opportunité de faire une apparition. Ça semblait être un bon jour pour sortir la Ducati. Je sautai sur ma moto et laissai l'engin rugir sous moi. Cette moto était un cadeau que je m'étais fait après la disparition d'Alice. Alice avait aimé les véhicules rapides, Porsche, Lamborghini et Ferrari. Si ça montait à plus de deux cent kilomètres heure, Alice avait voulu la conduire. Mais quand ça en venait aux motos, Alice avait toujours refusé de les toucher donc j'empruntai seulement celle d'Emmett quand Alice chassait avec Rosalie et n'étais pas à mes côtés. Bien sûr, elle savait toujours quand je la conduisais et me le faisait payer plus tard.

Je traversai les rues vides du Maine et du New Hampshire. Quand j'étais monté vers le Nord pour la première fois, avec Peter et Charlotte, on s'était arrêté en Nouvelle Angleterre à l'automne. Je me rappelai encore de la beauté de l'endroit après toutes ces années. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir les feuilles tomber et de rouler à travers les White Moutains durant l'automne. Je savais que Bella n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que l'état de Washington et Phoenix, peut-être qu'elle voudrait m'accompagner pour ce voyage. Je pris mentalement note de lui demander, et m'engageai sur l'autoroute.

Bientôt, je fus à Andover et trouvai la rue qui s'appellait Marken Way. J'y étais. Je me garai devant la troisième maison sur la gauche comme me l'avait dit Bella. Je sautai au bas de ma moto, regardai ma montre et souris. Trente minutes chrono.

Je montai les marches me menant à Bella quatre à quatre. Avant même que j'ai pu toquer, Bella m'ouvrit la porte. Elle me sourit en me couvant du regard. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, elle me serrait dans ses bras.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Jasper," me dit-elle en se reculant. "Je veux dire, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours mais ça faisait très longtemps avant ça." Elle regarda derrière moi et vit ma moto. Je sentis Bella se remplir d'ahurissement. "C'est la tienne ? Tu as une Ducati ?"

Bella passa à côté de moi comme si je n'existai plus et courut vers la moto. Je souris lorsqu'elle fit courir ses doigts amoureusement sur le siège en cuir avant de s'asseoir et d'agripper les poignées. "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les motos, Bella."

Bella était positivement rayonnante. "J'ai commencé à conduire des motos au milieu de mon année de Terminale. Mon ami Jacob m'a aidé à construire ma première moto. J'ai découvert que j'aimai la vitesse, l'excitation du danger. J'ai dû laisser ma moto à Forks. Ta moto est magnifique. Je veux dire, vraiment magnifique. On peut faire un tour ?"

Je rigolai pour la première fois depuis une éternité. "Tu ressembles à une enfant le jour de Noël. Comment puis-je dire non ?"

Bella applaudit de plaisir et sauta au bas de la moto pour me permettre d'y monter. "Où allons-nous ?"

J'enjambai rapidement ma moto et lui fis signe de monter derrière moi. "Allons vers l'océan. Tu n'as pas encore vu l'Atlantique." Je sentis Bella gigoter derrière moi avant qu'elle ne se serre tout contre moi. Le corps de Bella était empli d'excitation. J'aimai vraiment découvrir cet aspect d'elle. Je ris en pensant à ce que serait la réaction de mon frère en voyant Bella sur une moto. Je pense que s'il avait été humain, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque à l'idée que Bella conduise un engin aussi dangereux. Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de la traiter comme une fleur fragile.

Je démarrai l'engin et sentis Bella soupirer de plaisir derrière moi. Elle était dans son élément. Je descendis la rue peut-être un peu plus vide que je ne l'aurais dû avec Bella derrière moi. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma taille, et je sentis son coeur commencer à battre la chamade. On longea la côte du New Hampshire sur trente kilomètres. Il y avait des sites magnifiques à voir. Le bonheur qui emplissait Bella était une expérience formidable, et j'absorbai tout ça au fond de moi pour le chérir.

J'aurai voulu continuer à rouler, à savourer les sentiments de Bella, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Alors qu'on retournait vers chez elle, la déception commença à envahir Bella, mais il y avait toujours une pointe de satisfaction en elle.

On descendit de la moto à contre-coeur. Je m'appuyai ensuite contre la Ducati. "Alors, t'aimes comme elle roule ?"

"Jasper, si tu envisages même de te débarasser de ce magnifique engin, je devrais te faire du mal." Bella me surprit ensuite en m'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. "Merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée."

"Moi aussi," répondis-je. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi. On devrait recommencer."

Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Je ne pensai pas que son sourire puisse jamais être plus grand. "Je retiens." Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant sa porte. "Tu veux entrer visiter ?"

Elle recula et j'entrai dans l'appartement. C'était petit, mais je comprenais pourquoi Bella aimait cet endroit, ce qu'il lui manquait en espace était compensé par son charme. Je vis mon bouquet de fleur sur la table de la cuisine. L'odeur familère des Magnolias et des Hibiscus parfumait l'air. "Est-ce que ça te plaît ?" lui demandai-je. Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle rayonna pour la dixième fois de la journée. "J'adore. C'est si chaleureux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te plaît ?"

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, son excitation était contagieuse. Je souris. "J'aime beaucoup. Ça te ressemble."

Elle m'invita ensuite à m'asseoir sur le canapé. On s'assit et on parla pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. On discuta de Charlie, de Forks, et de quelques-uns des jeunes avec qui on avait été à l'école. Les émotions que Bella m'envoyait étaient si rafraîchissante. C'était comme découvrir une source fraîche et boire à grandes gorgées. Pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois en trois jours, je souriais sincérement. Bella n'éprouvait aucune pitié, aucune sympathie, elle était juste contente d'être en ma compagnie. J'entendis ensuite Bella mentionner Alice.

Mon visage trahit immédiatement mes émotions et je me trouvai à nouveau empli d'une douleur familière.

Bella suintait l'inquiétude. "Jasper ?" Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule. "Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner son nom."

Je fis un sourire triste à Bella. "Je suis désolé, Bella. Ça m'arrive parfois. Je commence à me sentir brièvement normal et ensuite je me dis son nom ou je me rappelle de quelque chose, et c'est...c'est juste très, très difficile."

Bella hocha la tête. Une fois de plus, elle me comprenait. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée à ma place, mais elle devait encore y penser comme si c'était hier. Bella se rapprocha de moi. Sans jamais poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur moi, elle plaça sa petite main sous mon menton et elle me releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient gentils et attentionnés et cherchaient les miens. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle y cherchait. Bella me fit ensuite un petit sourire. "Tu as traversé tellement de choses au cours de cette dernière année, Jasper. Je vois bien que tu souffres terriblement. Je ne suis pas une empathe mais je le sens. Je l'ai sentis il y a quelques jours, je l'ai sentis hier au téléphone, et je le sens maintenant. Tu as été tout seul, sans personne pour être ton ami, pour t'aider à supporter ta douleur. Ça va finir par te dévorer. Je le sais."

Bella ne détourna pas le regard, mais laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux et sa voix s'adouçit. "J'adorerais que tu me laisse t'approcher, que tu me laisse devenir ton amie. Tu sais que j'ai déjà connu ce que tu as traversé. On a tous les deux perdu un membre de la famille Cullen qu'on aimait profondément. Laisse moi essayer de t'aider."

Je m'ouvris à Bella. Ma douleur quitta mon corps par vague et le barrage s'effondra. "Le poids de la dernière année a été si dur, si lourd à porter, Bella. Forks était le dernier arrêt de mon 'Tour d'Alice' comme je l'appelle. Après ça, il n'y a plus d'endroit à visiter, plus de lieu qui me rappelle sa présence. Plus de souvenirs à revivre. Hier, quitter Forks a été très dur pour moi. Revenir ici dans ma maison, revenir dans le Maine signifiait que c'était fini une bonne fois pour toute. Pour moi, les visites m'avaient donné une bonne raison d'avancer jour après jour. Il y avait toujours un voyage de plus à planifier, un endroit de plus à visiter. La vérité c'est qu'Alice a disparu et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. D'un côté, je suis content que ce ne soit pas pareil à ce que tu as expérimenté avec Edward. Au moins, j'ai eu une conclusion, ton futur à toi a toujours était incertain et je pense que ça aurait été encore pire."

Je l'observai pour voir si j'avais été trop loin en mentionnant Edward. Bella se contenta d'hocher la tête, m'encourageant à continuer, ce que je fis. "Je ne verrais plus jamais ce petit sourire connaisseur ou cette fausse expression de choc lorsque j'essayai de la surprendre avec un cadeau. Alice était mon monde, et il ne reste que des pièces brisées, des éclats du monde que je connaissais. Au cours de la dernière année, je me suis convaincu que si j'allais partout où nous avions été et où nous avions vécu, alors quand tout serait fini, je serais guéri et réparé. Son souvenir serait toujours avec moi, mais je serais capable d'avancer dans la vie, peut-être même retourner avec ma famille. Je ne pense pas que c'est possible vu l'état dans lequel je suis en ce moment." Je fis une pause. "Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon ami, Bella."

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes. Elle rompit notre contact visuel et m'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était apaisant. Après quelques instants, elle me relâcha et me fit face. "Et bien, Jasper Whitlock, bon ami ou pas, tu vas être coincé avec moi. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse ici, et j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. Alice était une personne formidable et un deuil ne disparaît pas à volonté. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. On dirait que tu veux oublier Alice. Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier, tu devrais embrasser la vie qu'elle a mené et nous devrions tous les deux être reconnaissant pour les quelques instants où on fut suffisamment chanceux d'être en sa compagnie."

On resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle me laissait absorber sa dernière phrase. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Doucement, elle me demanda : "Raconte-moi une histoire sur Alice."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Les deux mois suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Je voyais Jasper tous les quelques jours, et à chaque fois je lui demandais la même chose. 'Jasper, raconte moi une histoire sur Alice.' Je jaugeai à chaque fois sa réaction. Je n'avais peut-être pas un don pour lire les émotions, mais j'arrivais plutôt bien à lire Jasper. Au début, je pouvais dire qu'il était difficile pour lui de penser à Alice, mais il me racontait tout de même une histoire. Après un moment cependant, je découvris qu'il commençait à avoir hâte de me raconter une histoire sur eux. Parfois, les histoires étaient drôles, comme la fois où Alice avait 'accidentellement' détruit la voiture d'Emmett parce qu'elle en détestait la couleur et qu'il s'était racheté exactement la même le lendemain, sur un coup de tête qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Parfois, les histoires étaient adorables, comme la fois où Alice et lui s'étaient avoué leur amour sur une plage isolée en Oregon. Avec chaque histoire, je découvrai une nouvelle pièce du puzzle qu'étaient Alice et Jasper, et avec chaque histoire, je sentais la douleur fondre un peu plus.

L'été était passé rapidement et on était à la mi-octobre maintenant. C'était un vendredi matin, et je notai le givre qui recouvrait la fenêtre de ma cuisine. C'était très rare pour moi d'avoir un week-end complet de congés, mais mon patron avait été plus qu'heureux d'accepter ma demande de congé. En regardant les petits morceaux de glace accumulés sur ma vitre, je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de passer la journée à travailler dans mon minuscule bureau chauffé. La raison pour laquelle j'avais pris une journée de congé était parce que Jasper avait insisté pour qu'on aille faire un dernier tour de moto avant qu'il ne parque la Ducati pour l'hiver. Il voulait qu'on parte en week-end vers le Nord. J'avais été excitée à l'idée de partir, mais maintenant je commençai à me dire que je risquai de geler sur la moto. Mais, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper être aussi excité, et je ne serais pas celle qui le décevrait.

J'entendis le son familier de la moto se garant dans mon allée et une minute plus tard, on toqua à ma porte. _Il est en avance,_ me dis-je alors que j'allais lui ouvrir la porte en pyjama et en savates. J'ouvris la porte pour trouver un Jasper souriant me tendant un café et des donuts. _Où est-ce qu'il a calé ça sur sa moto ?_ Mais l'arôme du café me sortit de mes pensées et je pris le gobelet qu'il me tendait avec reconnaissance.

"Bonjour. T'es prête ?"

Je pouvais presque sentir l'anticipation de Jasper. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais lui fit un sourire moqueur, mon amusement bien visible dans mes yeux. "Euh...est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être prête ?" lui demandai-je en faisant un signe de la main vers le pyjama et les savates que je portais. "Tu t'es pointé avec une heure d'avance, Jasper. J'étais sur le point de m'habiller. A moins bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles que ta passagère porte des savates en forme de lapins."

Il rigola. J'adorai ça quand il rigolait. Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, c'était si rare, mais maintenant ça arrivait plus fréquemment. "Va t'habiller. Est-ce que tout le reste est prêt pour ce week-end ?"

J'hochai la tête et retournai dans ma chambre pour étudier le contenu de mon armoire afin de décider de quoi porter. La météo avait dit qu'il ferait plutôt chaud ce week-end, mais je ne le croyais pas. Je décidai finalement de mettre un caleçon long sous un jean sombre et un pull violet sombre. Ma veste en cuir devrait me tenir suffisamment chaud pour le trajet. J'enfilai ensuite mes baskets et retournai dans le salon. J'y trouvai Jasper entrain de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je lui tapotai légèrement l'épaule. "A quoi tu penses ?"

Il baissa la tête. Je m'attendais à la tristesse qui l'envahissait habituellement lorsqu'il était pensif, mais je fus, au contraire, surprise de découvrir qu'il semblait être satisfait. "Je pensais juste à notre voyage. Je pense que ça va te plaire. J'ai quelques surprises en réserve. Ne te plains pas."

Je grognai. C'était quoi le problème de la famille Cullen avec leur amour pour les surprises ? "Très bien? Je te promet de ne pas me plaindre."

Jasper m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et répondit, "Voilà ma Bella. Maintenant termine ton café, mange un donut, et partons de là."

J'engloutis rapidement mon petit déjeuner. On quitta l'appartement et on sauta sur la moto. Je m'installai à ma place derrière Jasper et écoutai l'engin prendre vie alors qu'on partait vers une région plus agréable. C'était si agréable d'être là. Sur la moto, avec les cheveux dans le vent, et en compagnie de Jasper. Au cours des deux derniers mois, on avait été partout avec cet engin, on s'était rapproché et on était devenu de bons amis, non attendez, les meilleurs amis au monde, en faisant de nombreux voyages de long en large sur les côtes du Maine et du Massachusetts. J'étais triste de penser qu'on devrait oublier la moto pour l'hiver. Jasper ressentit cette émotion.

"Ça va ?" me demanda-t-il alors qu'on s'arrêtait à un feu.

Je serrai sa taille entre mes mains. "Ouais, je pensais juste à quel point ces voyages allaient me manquer."

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour me regarder. "Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais il y a toujours le printemps prochain. Et si on a une journée vraiment douce en novembre, peut-être qu'on pourra faire un dernier tour."

Le feu passa au vert, et on s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Plus on montait au nord, plus le paysage changeait autour de nous. Finalement, après deux heures et demi, Jasper se gara sur une aire d'autoroute sale. Elle offrait une bonne vue sur les White Moutains. On était bien au nord, les arbres étaient pleins de couleurs. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. Au lieu du jaune ou du brun avec lesquels j'avais grandi en automne, les feuilles étaient d'un rouge brillant, orange et même violette dans certaines zones. J'étais abasourdie. J'étais descendue de la moto et à ce moment-là je ne pouvais faire rien d'autre que d'admirer la vue. "Ouah."

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que Jasper s'était placé à côté de moi. Il parla d'une voix douce. "C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu là il y a des années, à cet endroit précis, avec Peter et Charlotte. Ils n'ont pas su en apprécier la beauté, la sérénité. Je suppose que mon don m'y rendait plus sensible. C'est la seule fois où je me suis sentis...pur avant de rencontrer Alice. J'ai toujours voulu revenir à cet endroit."

Je regardai Jasper et mon coeur battit une fois de trop. Il avait l'air si paisible à cet instant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés par le vent, mais il réussisait tout de même à avoir l'air de sortir d'une séance photo. Son visage avait la perfection vampirique à laquelle j'étais habituée. La partie la plus belle de son corps était ses yeux. Ses yeux ne donnaient plus l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et je ne pensai pas que j'avais jamais réalisé que ses yeux étaient encore plus captivants que ceux d'Edward. Je tendis inconsciemment la main pour attraper la sienne, souhaitant partager ce moment avec lui. Sa main me serra fortement, et je serrai avec la même force. Je réalisai que j'aimais sentir sa main dans la mienne; je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette pensée à ce moment donc je la repoussai pour y revenir plus tard quand mon cerveau aurait du temps libre.

"Merci, Bella." Il ne détourna pas les yeux de la forêt.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Tu m'as empêché de m'effondrer. Tu m'as fait réaliser que même si Alice n'est plus physiquement là, elle est là." Il plaça sa main sur son coeur. "Alice n'a jamais visité la Nouvelle Angleterre en automne avec moi. D'une certaine façon, je suis content; maintenant j'ai ce souvenir avec toi, ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Tu me fais me sentir chez moi."

Jasper savait toujours quoi me dire pour me faire me sentir précieuse et aimée. J'étais si reconnaissante d'avoir son amitié. Je me tournai alors pour le regarder. "C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je ne pensai pas avoir jamais la chance de me trouver un autre aussi bon ami que Jacob à Forks. Même si je me suis bien amusée avec mes amis de l'université, ils n'ont jamais compris qui j'étais. Ça n'aurait pas été juste que je veuille qu'ils le sachent. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de cet aspect de ma vie, et avec un peu de chance, ils ne connaîtront jamais le monde vampirique. Mais j'avais l'impression d'ignorer une part de moi quand j'étais avec eux. Maintenant, je ne me sens plus comme ça."

Jasper se tourna lentement vers moi. Son sourire transforma tout son visage. Il me serra la main une fois de plus. "Tu es quelque chose d'autre, Bella. Es-tu sûre que tu n'es pas une empathe ?"

"Plutôt sûre," répondis-je.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper me relâcha la main. Quand il remonta sur la moto, il me dit qu'on devrait m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je protestai faiblement mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Il me dit ensuite qu'on s'arrêterait à l'endroit où on passerait la nuit et que ce serait à moi de décider si je voulais manger à l'intérieur ou non.

On ralentit devant un village de bungalow. Jasper s'arrêta devant la cabane principale; il alla chercher nos clés alors que je restai sur la moto. On s'engagea ensuite une petite route. Un bungalow en bois se tenait devant nous, composé de deux étages, il n'était pas trop grand. On descendit de la moto et on attrapa les quelques affaires qu'on avait emmené. A peine entrée, je tombai amoureuse de l'endroit. La première pièce dans laquelle on entrait était le salon. Un plafond haut nous accueillit, avec une cheminée géante et un écran plat. La cuisine était immense. J'ouvris le frigo et vis que les propriétaires l'avaient remplis avec tout le nécessaire, probablement à la demande de Jasper. Mon estomac grogna, mais je décidai de monter voir la chambre malgré tout. Le lit immense était placé dans un coin dans le pièce avec un autre écran plat. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et vis la plus grande baignoire ayant jamais existée de mémoire d'hommes. Et juste quand je pensai que rien ne pourrait surpasser ça, le porche extérieur abritait un jacuzzi. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir amener de maillot de bain.

J'entendis Jasper monter les marches derrière moi alors que je regardai amoureusement le jacuzzi. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me dit : "Il y a un maillot de bain dans l'armoire. J'ai deviné ta taille quand j'ai dit au concierge ce que je voulais. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je te l'aurais bien dit, mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise."

"C'est formidable. Je veux dire, bien trop cher, mais c'est parfait. Ce sera un week-end génial."

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux manger là ou dans un restaurant ?"

Je lui dis la vérité. "Après avoir passé toute la matinée en moto, j'ai envie de faire une pause. Pourquoi je ne préparerais pas quelque chose ici ?" Ma main toucha son bras. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de chasser ?" Je ne savais pas vraiment quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

"Pas encore, j'ai l'intention d'y aller pendant que tu es au lit ce soir."

Je me fis mon déjeuner et on passa le début de l'après-midi à traîner dans le bungalow. Vers quatorze heure, on décida d'aller faire un tour pour explorer le coin et profiter de la chaleur. La météo avait eu raison. Couvert mais lourd. On prit l'autoroute Kangamangus et on s'arrêta devant un petit sentier dans les bois, que l'on suivit sur quelques kilomètres. On ne parla pas beaucoup, mais je savais que Jasper appréciait la promenade autant que moi. C'était agréable de marcher en silence et d'écouter les bruits de la nature. On retourna au bungalow lorsque le soleil se coucha. Je décidai que je voulais juste me détendre un peu. Je m'ouvris une bouteille de vin blanc pendant que Jasper allumait un feu dans la cheminée. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et confortable.

Quand j'eus fini de manger, je notai que Jasper s'était installé avec un bouquin sur la Guerre Civile. Aussi intéressant que ça ait l'air, la première chose que je voulais faire c'était faire trempette dans la baignoire. Je montai à l'étage et fis couler l'eau. Je remarquai un assortiment de sels de bain et j'en versai un qui sentait le jasmin. Je me glissai lentement dans la baignoire pour laisser mon corps s'habituer à la chaleur. Je fermai ensuite les yeux, et laissai mon esprit retourner vers la magnifique montagne qu'on avait vu quand on s'était arrêté pour la première fois. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelai que j'avais tenu la main de Jasper. Lui et moi ne nous étions jamais tenu la main, jamais. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne avait été si naturelle, si désirée. J'avais été déçue quand il m'avait relâché la main. Mon esprit commença ensuite à penser à d'autres choses dont je n'avais pas eu conscience avant cette révélation. A quel point j'étais complètement à l'aise quand il était là. La manière dont je me serrais inconsciemment contre lui quand on était en moto. A quel point j'aimais sa compagnie et nos conversation et à quel point j'avais toujours hâte de passer du temps avec lui.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tout ça signifiait. Serais-je entrain de développer des sentiments pour lui ? Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi comme ça et qu'il ne me voulait pas comme ça, même si c'était vrai. Il avait besoin que je sois son amie, que je l'aide à faire son deuil d'Alice. Et c'était ce que je ferais. Avec une toute nouvelle détermination, je sortis de la baignoire et enfilai le pyjama que j'avais emmené.

Je vis que Jasper était plongé dans son livre. Je pris un instant pour le regarder. Tous ces mois au cours desquels nous avions été amis et je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé Jasper. Et il était là, allongé devant la cheminée. Le jean bleu qu'il portait était sombre et parfaitement bien coupé, comme toujours. Il portait une chemise blanche sous son pull gris. Son beau corps était bien visible sous son pull. Lorsque Jessica et sa bande parlaient des Cullen, ils parlaient toujours de l'apparence parfaite d'Edward ou du corps d'Emmett. Mais maintenant que je le regardai vraiment, je réalisai que le corps de Jasper était probablement le plus ciselé. Emmett était massif et fort. Il me faisait penser à un ours en peluche géant. Edward avait un physique élancé et solide. Je réalisé que Jasper était une combinaison des deux. Ses bras étaient définitivement plus muslés que ceux d'Edward, maintenant que je repensai à toutes les fois où il m'avait serré contre lui. Je vis que ses biceps et ses pectoraux étiraient légèrement son pull. Et ses mains...Ce fut à ce moment là que je me rappelai que j'étais en présence d'un Empathe. _T'es une idiote, Bella._ Le sang me monta aux joues et Jasper releva la tête en sentant l'embarras qui venait de me traverser.

"Hey, Bella, tu viens me rejoindre ?" Il me lança un regard inquiet, probablement à cause des vagues de sentiments qui venaient de me submerger. Confusion, embarras, surprise, et il avait probablement sentit du désir aussi.

J'hochai la tête. Moins j'y pensai, et mieux j'irais. _Il a besoin que tu sois son amie et c'est exactement ce que tu vas être, Bella Swan. En plus, n'est-ce pas suffisant de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire pour toute une vie ? _J'attrapai un livre sur l'étagère et me laissai tomber à côté de lui, bien décidée à ignorer ces pensées. Le livre était plutôt intéressant, et je me retrouvai rapidement plongée dans l'histoire. Quelques heures plus tard, je sentis Jasper se rapprocher de moi. Je relevai la tête et le surpris entrain de me fixer.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. "Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu avais l'air si plongée dans l'histoire que tu es entrain de lire."

Je souris et Jasper me sourit en retour. "C'est une bonne histoire. Ecoute, je sais que le week-end n'est pas fini, mais je voulais te remercier. Tu es un ami incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte il y a des années."

La réponse de Jasper fut d'enrouler son bras autour de mes épaules et de serrer contre lui. "Ce week-end est ma manière à moi de te dire merci d'être mon amie." Il tourna mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sois appuyée contre lui, mon dos se pressant contre son torse et il enroula ses bras autour de moi en serrant fortement. Il me chuchota ensuite, "Continue à lire."

C'était vraiment dur pour moi de m'assurer que Jasper ne ressentirait pas tout ce à quoi je pensai. La dernière chose que je voulais qu'il sache était le chaos qui faisait soudainement rage en moi et mes dernières pensées. Malgré tout, je fondis à son contact et me détendis. Jasper était mon ami avant tout et je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui qui serait aussi agréable que ce week-end.

Je posai mon livre. Il n'y avait plus moyen que je continue à lire maintenant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. "Jasper, raconte moi une histoire. Mais cette fois, raconte moi une histoire sur ta vie quand tu étais humain."

Jasper haussa les sourcils de surprise mais il sourit ensuite et fit ce que je lui demandai. Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir alors qu'il me racontait d'une voix douce ce qu'il se rappelait de son enfance dans le Sud. Sa voix se fit lointaine alors qu'il me décrivait le Texas en 1850. Je pouvais dire que sa vie humaine avait été heureuse et que le cauchemar n'avait commencé qu'une fois qu'il avait été transformé. Entre le feu, l'étreinte réconfortante, et les vagues de relaxation que Jasper envoyait dans ma direction, je m'endormis dans ses bras, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Bella me sortit du brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongé. Toute la matinée, mes pensées n'avaient pas arrêté de se tourner vers le visage que ferait Bella lorsqu'elle verrait les surprises que j'avais en réserve pour elle. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'un long week-end, son travail avait été très prenant et elle avait passé de longues heures à Boston à essayer de boucler un projet dans les temps pour son patron. J'avais été très content que son patron lui ait donné le feu vert pour prendre son vendredi. J'espérai qu'elle aimerait le bungalow que j'avais loué ainsi que les surprises que j'avais prévu pour samedi.

"Je pensais juste à notre voyage. Je pense que ça va te plaire. J'ai quelques surprises en réserve." J'ajoutai rapidement, "Ne te plains pas."

Bella grogna immédiatement à la pensée de la _moindre_ surprise. Ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas que notre famille, surtout Edward et Alice, ait adoré la couvrir de cadeaux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher moi-même de lui faire une surprise. Je n'avais jamais pu surprendre Alice.

Une fois qu'elle eut promit de ne pas se plaindre, je l'embrassai légèrement sur le front, lui fis finir son petit-déjeuner et on partit. Bella se colla contre moi, et alors qu'on roulait en ville, je sentis une vague de mélancolie la submerger. Au feu rouge, je me tournai pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

Elle me répondit qu'elle était triste qu'on ne puisse plus voyager en moto. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Voyager en Ducati était devenue une tradition de Jasper et Bella. On avait été partout avec cette moto au cours des deux derniers mois. Ces voyages sur la côte me manqueraient. On avait visité Bar Harbor, le Maine, Newport et Rhode Island en moto. J'avais déjà hâte d'être à nouveau au printemps pour pouvoir refaire de la moto avec Bella. Je pouvais rouler sans elle en hiver, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose donc à la fin de ce voyage, je mettrais la moto au garage jusqu'au printemps.

Je roulai sur l'autoroute lorsque je vis les feuilles changer de couleur, et je sus qu'on approchait de notre destination. Je pris la sortie suivante et m'arrêtait sur une aire d'autoroute sale. Elle était exactement comme je m'en rappelai. C'était en 1947. Peter, Charlotte et moi étions monté à Nova Scotia pour l'été et nous retournions à New York; c'était la première fois que j'étais dans le Nord-Est, même si ce ne serait pas la dernière. On était entrain de traverser la Nouvelle Angleterre lorsque Peter avait crevé un pneu et qu'il s'était garé sur une aire d'autoroute.

**ooOoo**

_"Putain. Putain. Putain !" marmonna Peter dans un souffle. "Quelle merde ce véhicule."_

_Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel. "Je te le dis Peter, ça irait plus vite si on commençait à courir. Cette voiture n'est pas faite pour être conduite comme tu la conduis. Jasper, calme-le."_

_J'avais moi aussi levé les yeux au ciel en les entendant. C'était le troisième pneu qu'il avait crevé en un mois. Peut-être qu'on irait plus vite en courant. J'haussai les épaules en me tournant pour ne pas voir leurs visages alors qu'ils se disputaient parce Peter n'avait pas racheté de roue de secours. Je savais que Peter finirait par courir jusqu'à un garage ouvert pour acheter un pneu neuf. Ce ne serait pas une longue attente, en tout cas, pas d'après les standards vampiriques. Quand je me tournai cependant, la scène que je vis fut si belle que j'oubliai toute mon irritation. Les montagnes flottaient devant mon regard et des arbres aux couleurs brillantes s'étendaient à perte de vue devant moi. Ce n'était pas seulement la vue; c'était la scène entière. Je fermai les yeux, m'imaginant faire une randonnée à travers ces bois, entendant les feuilles craquer, sentant l'odeur des érables et des sapins tout autour de moi. Pour une fois, ma soif de sang commença à disparaître et à se dissiper. Je me sentis presque à nouveau humain, ne souhaitant rien de plus à cet instant que de profiter de la vue et d'apprécier ce moment pour ce qu'il était. J'eus l'impression de rester assis là pendant des heures, même si en réalité ça devait probablement faire moins de cinquante minutes._

_Quand Charlotte et Peter furent prêts à partir, je leur suggérai presque de partir sans moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ici, je pouvais oublier ma soif de sang; oublier la douleur, l'agonie, la souffrance que je faisais endurer à mes victimes pour satisfaire mes propres besoins. Presque. A la place, je me tournai et rejoignis mes compagnons. Je ne voulais pas être seul._

**ooOoo**

J'entendis Bella chuchoter "Wow." J'avais été si plongé dans mes propres pensées que j'avais à peine remarqué qu'elle était descendue de la moto. Je me rapprochai d'elle. La vue n'avait pas changé depuis soixante ans.

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu là y'a des années, à cet endroit précis, avec Peter et Charlotte. Ils n'ont pas pu en apprécier la beauté, la sérénité. Je suppose que mon don m'y a juste rendu plus sensible. C'est la seule fois où je me suis sentis entier...intact, avant de rencontrer Alice. J'ai toujours voulu revenir à cet endroit." Je voulais que Bella comprenne pourquoi cet endroit était aussi important pour moi. A quel point ce moment avait été profond pour moi lorsque je l'avais vécu. Ça m'avait donné l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer un peu de mon humanité un jour, l'espoir que je ne sois pas qu'un monstre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bella me tendit sa main. Je l'attrapai avec reconnaissance, et la serrai fermement. Mon coeur se gonfla. Bella comprenait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça signifiait autant pour moi à cet instant, pourquoi j'avais aussi désespérément besoin qu'elle me comprenne. Etait-ce parce que je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas seulement un monstre mais un homme aussi ?

Alors qu'elle gardait sa main dans la mienne, je commençai à réaliser à quel point je ne voulais pas qu'elle la relâche. On resta là en silence, et je profitai de la tendresse de ce moment pour ce qu'il était. Cette fois, j'étais là et je n'étais pas seul. J'avais Bella avec moi et je réalisai que c'était plus que suffisant.

Bella et moi, on se remerçia mutuellement pour notre amitié. J'aurais pu rester assis à cet endroit-là pendant des jours, juste à tenir sa main dans la mienne, complètement satisfait. Mais j'entendis l'estomac de Bella grogner et je réalisai qu'elle n'avait rien manger depuis tôt ce matin. Je relâchai sa main à contre-coeur, et le contact me manqua à l'instant même où sa main quitta la mienne.

On monta à nouveau sur la moto une fois qu'elle admit qu'elle était humaine après tout et qu'elle avait besoin de consommer des calories pour survivre. C'était comme si sa main m'avait réveillé. J'étais extrêmement conscient de la présence de Bella derrière moi. Ses mains me serraient la taille, et même si je n'allais pas assez vite pour expliquer ça, Bella se serra contre moi, collant sa poitrine contre mon dos, l'intérieur de ses cuisses serrant l'extérieur des miennes. Je découvris que je commençai à éprouver des sentiments que je croyais mort depuis longtemps maintenant qu'Alice avait disparu depuis un an et demi, et qu'ils ne se réveilleraient plus jamais.

**ooOoo**

On passa l'après-midi à explorer le bungalow que j'avais loué pour le week-end. Bella semblait satisfaite par mon choix; même si je savais qu'elle pensait que j'avais dépensé trop d'argent. _Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour l'argent pendant très, très, très longtemps. Alice et ses prédictions s'en sont assurées._ On fit une balade dans la forêt. Je souris en réalisant que je réalisai enfin le rêve que j'avais eu soixante ans auparavant, et que c'était pile ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais été des millions de fois dans des forêts pour chasser, mais cette randonnée était juste pour le plaisir, la beauté des bois, et la nature à l'état pur. On était restés silencieux pendant la majorité de la randonnée, mais j'avais été plus à l'aise que jamais. Bella semblait instinctivement savoir ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un sache ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était généralement mon travail de savoir.

On fit demi-tour et on retourna au bungalow. Bella s'ouvrit une bouteille de vin et se fit à dîner avant de finalement aller dans la baignoire et j'étais sûr que c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé pendant notre randonnée. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, je posai le livre que j'avais essayé de lire et commençai à fixer le plafond, mon esprit retournant vers Bella pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Bella était mon amie avant tout. A l'idée que Bella et moi soyons plus, la culpabilité me submergeait. Bella avait aimé Edward pendant si longtemps, et mon frère l'aimait toujours autant. Il avait été stupide de la laisser glisser entre ses doigts, même si ses intentions, aussi irréfléchies qu'elles aient été, étaient pures. La pensée d'être avec Bella... Je laissai mon esprit divaguer pendant un moment, imaginant ce que ce serait de vraiment la toucher, l'embrasser, l'avoir rien qu'à moi...mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rendre ces pensées réelles. Edward...il était toujours en vie et il l'aimait toujours de tout son être. Comment pourrais-je lui faire ça ? Lui provoquer tant de misère et d'agonie ? Mais en même temps, je savais qu'Alice aurait voulu que je sois heureux, et je savais qu'elle voudrait que je retombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Que dirait-elle maintenant si elle savait que ce quelqu'un d'autre était notre Bella ? Approuverait-elle ? Ou m'en voudrait-elle d'envisager de voler l'unique amour d'Edward ?

La voix dans ma tête s'en mêla- _Mais tu sais qu'elle ne retournerait pas avec Edward, même si elle le pouvait. Et si elle te voulait ?_ Si Bella me montrait vraiment de l'intérêt, serais-je assez fort pour résister ? Voudrais-je résister ? Ces pensées pesaient sur mon cerveau alors que Bella était en haut. Je me secouai mentalement pour faire disparaître toutes pensées de Bella et me concentrai sur mon livre. C'était un livre sur la Guerre Civile que Carlisle m'avait offert à Noël. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Alice, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le lire.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais plongé dans ma lecture. La plupart des faits de cet auteur était corrects, et les annotations militaires étaient fascinantes. Carlisle avait vraiment bon goût en ce qui concernait la littérature. Soudainement, je sentis la présence émotionelle de Bella avant même de sentir sa présence physique. Habituellement, Bella contrôlait toujours ses émotions, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle éprouvait de la confusion, de la surprise et de la détermination, ce qui était un étrange mélange. _Je me demande ce qui cause ça ? _Je continuai à lire. Je savais à quel point les émotions étaient personnelles, et je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que j'essayais volontairement de lire ses émotions. Mon corps se tendit lorsque je sentis son émotion suivante. _Du désir ?_ Je me tournai et vis Bella me regarder. _Ben, ça n'est possible._ Je sentis ensuite une vague d'embarras la submerger. Cinq émotions très fortes en moins d'une minute. _Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?_

Je la regardai avec inquiétude. Pendant qu'on avait apprit à se connaître au cours des deux derniers mois, les émotions de Bella étaient toujours sous contrôle, si constante. C'était déconcertant de voir ses émotions être aussi fluctuantes. Ses joues étaient déjà rouge à cause de ce à quoi elle avait pensé, et lorsque je la regardai, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge. J'essayai de faire semblant de ne pas avoir ressentis ses émotions avec un banal, "Hey, Bella, tu viens me rejoindre ?"

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle attrapa un livre sur l'étagère et se laissa tomber à côté de moi devant la cheminée. Sans le vouloir, je découvris que je prêtai plus attention aux émotions de Bella qu'au livre que je lisais. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Bella se détendit complètement. Elle semblait vraiment aimer le livre qu'elle avait choisi. Mon esprit, cependant, ne pouvais plus se concentrer sur les batailles et sur le passé. A la place, je commençai à penser aux émotions que Bella avait ressentit avant de me rejoindre; et mon esprit se concentra tout particulièrement sur une émotion - le désir. Je me demandai pour qui elle ressentait ça. Du désir pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Puis il y avait eu la vague d'embarras lorsque je l'avais surprise à me regarder. _Elle était probablement embarrassée de savoir que tu as ressentis cette émotion. Ça n'a probablement rien à voir avec toi. _Mais si c'était le cas ? Et si Bella commençait à ressentir pour moi ce que je commençai à ressentir pour elle ? Ça expliquerait ces émotions.

Puis une vague de doute commença à se former dans mon esprit. Et si elle n'avait pas oublié Edward ? Et si elle voulait toujours être avec le vampire qui la considérait comme sa 'Chanteuse' ? Le sang de Bella était doux et incroyablement désirable pour moi, mais il ne m'attirait pas comme il attirait Edward. Et si après toutes ces années elle le désirait encore ? Encore une fois, mon esprit me répéta la même chose qu'il m'avait murmuré avant. _Mais tu sais qu'elle ne retournerait pas avec Edward, même si elle le pouvait._ Vraiment ? En étais-je sûr ?

Je regardai Bella par-dessus mon livre. Elle soupira de plaisir en tournant la page. Je fermai les yeux pendant un instant. Je réalisai que l'une des choses que j'adorais au sujet de Bella c'était qu'elle n'essayait pas d'être belle, elle l'était tout simplement. Les humains étaient tellement obsédés par leur propre vanité, et si je voulais être honnête, la plupart des vampires l'étaient aussi. Bella acceptait tout simplement qui elle était.

J'appuyai ma tête sur le canapé. Mon esprit retourna au sujet principal. Si je tentai quoi que ce soit, je n'étais même pas sûr de sa réaction. Edward avait été un bon frère, très décent. J'agonisai à l'idée de lui faire subir une telle douleur, la trahison d'un frère. Alice avait été une épouse formidable, et je détestai ne pas pouvoir être certain que j'aurais sa bénédiction si j'essayai d'initier quoi que ce soit. Et Bella... Bella avait été une véritable amie au cours des derniers mois et je ne voulais pas risquer ça pour quelque chose que j'imaginai peut-être.

Au cours de ma méditation, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais naturellement rapproché de Bella et que je fixai à présent son visage. Avant même que je ne puisse envisager de me détourner, Bella me regarda à nouveau de ses grands yeux bruns.

"Ça va ?" me demanda-t-elle. Ses joues étaient à nouveau légèrement rouges. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais autant rapproché d'elle.

J'acquiesçai. Une réponse simple serait la meilleure. "Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu avais l'air si plongée dans l'histoire que tu es entrain de lire." J'espérai qu'elle ne me demanderait pas à quoi je pensai. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce à quoi je pensai ou ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Heureusement, je n'en eus pas besoin. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle me dit ensuite que l'histoire qu'elle lisait était bonne et elle me remercia ensuite d'être un _ami _formidable.

Je répondis en glissant mon bras autour de ses petites épaules. Quand je la serrai un peu contre moi, je sentis une vague de bonheur émerger de Bella. _Peut-être qu'elle est aussi confuse que moi. Peut-être qu'elle me veut, ou qu'elle commence à me vouloir. Oh, bordel. _"Ce week-end est ma manière à moi de te dire merci d'être mon amie."

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et je l'attirai vers moi. Je m'assurai de coller son dos contre mon torse, je voulais sentir sa chaleur et je voulais qu'elle sente ma froideur. Je plaçai mes bras autour d'elle et respirai son parfum. Son odeur de Freesia était toujours là mais il y avait aussi une pointe de Jasmin. C'était adorable et intoxicant à la fois. Je laissai mes lèvres effleurer son oreille et chuchotai, " Continue à lire."

Je vis Bella lever son livre devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'air distraite. _Est-ce à cause de moi ?_ J'espérai que la réponse soit oui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle posa le livre et fixa les flammes avec plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mes pensées s'égarer. _Si jamais Edward découvre que j'étais dans cette position avec Bella..._mais avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, la voix de Bella résonna doucement dans l'air. "Jasper, raconte moi une histoire."

La dernière chose que je voulais faire, c'était de lui parler d'Alice et moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas agir en fonction de mes désirs, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas prétendre pour une soirée que Bella et moi étions plus qu'amis. Et ensuite, elle continua à parler. "Mais cette fois, raconte moi une histoire sur ta vie quand tu étais humain."

J'haussai les sourcils de surprise. Elle me demandait toujours de lui parler d'Alice. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être ravi et honoré qu'elle veuille que je lui parle de ma vie. Même si mon existence humaine n'était qu'un souvenir effacé, j'en chérissai quelques moments. Je commençai à dépeindre mon adolescence au Texas à Bella. Je lui parlai de mon premier baiser, de l'école, des bals publiques et de mes parents. Alors que je parlai, Bella semblait apprécier silencieusement mon histoire. Quand je lui racontai des histoires sur Alice, elle participait activement et me posait des questions. Durant mon histoire, elle resta silencieuse comme si elle absorbait tout ce que je lui disais. J'envoyai des vagues de calme à Bella, pour la détendre encore plus. Même si je ne pensai pas que c'était possible, elle se colla encore plus contre moi, ne laissant plus le moindre espace entre nous. Peu de temps après, elle se plongea dans un profond sommeil. Je restai comme ça pendant une heure, admirant Bella et profitant de sa chaleur. Finalement, je me levai et la portai. Je montai les marches nous menant à la chambre, l'allongeai sur le lit et la couvris.

"Bonne nuit, ma Bella."

J'entendis Bella marmonner, "Nuit, mon Jasper." Avant de soupirer et de se retourner de l'autre côté dans son sommeil.

Je souris. J'étais si reconnaissant d'avoir cette femme dans ma vie. Je me tournai ensuite vers la fenêtre, prêt à chasser. Demain serait une grosse journée.

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre quand je rentre de vacances, le 31 Aout !**

* * *

[Mode Saw-_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, afin de s'ajuster à la lumière du soleil. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais où que ce soit, j'étais _à l'aise._ J'étirai mes bras et mes jambes en me roulant dans le lit. Puis ça me revint. J'étais dans un bungalow du New Hampshire. Jasper avait dû me monter là, parce que la dernière chose dont je me rappelai c'était de m'être endormie dans ses bras. Je soupirai à ce souvenir, m'en rappelant avec plaisir juste un moment.

L'odeur du bacon emplit l'air et mon estomac gronda, me rappelant une fois de plus que j'étais humaine. Je sortis du lit et posai prudemment mes pieds par terre. Je sortis de la chambre et m'arrêtai en haut des escaliers. De là, j'avais une vue parfaite de Jasper entrain de transvaser des oeufs brouillés d'une poêle à une assiette. Je soupirai une fois de plus. Jasper releva la tête et sourit.

"Bonjour la marmotte."

"B'jour," répondis en réprimant un bâillement. Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Jasper à table. Il m'avait fait la totale. Bacon, Oeufs, Pancakes, Galettes de pomme de terre, et Roulés à la cannelle. "C'est toi qui as tout préparé ?"

Jasper hocha la tête. "J'ai fini de chasser au petit matin, donc je me suis dit que je te ferais la surprise d'un petit-déjeuner de champions."

Je m'assis. "Merci ! Ça a l'air formidable." Je plongeai dans mon assiette avec voracité. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas manger, Jasper savait cuisiner. Après avoir engloutis ma troisième bouchée d'oeufs brouillés, je ralentis et décidai de faire la conversation au lieu de manger comme un porc. "Alors, comment s'est passé ta chasse ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "C'était bien. J'ai trouvé un élan."

J'haussai les sourcils. "Ça n'a pas l'air très excitant."

"Bella, est-ce que tu as déjà vu un élan charger ? Ces choses sont brutales !"

"Je peux pas le savoir." Je mangeai un roulé à la cannelle et me levai pour mettre mon assiette dans l'évier. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?"

Jasper sauta au bas du comptoir sur lequel il s'était assit pour me regarder manger et vint se placer juste devant moi, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. "Je ne peux pas encore te le dire." Je poussai un petit soupir alors qu'il diminuait la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. On était si près l'un de l'autre, à quelques milimètres seulement. Il sourit ensuite. "Mais bientôt." Il attrapa ma main et me tira dans les escaliers. "Tu dois t'habiller. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de mettre un jean et des baskets."

Ben, ça c'était facile. C'était tout ce que j'avais ramené après tout. Après lui avoir gentiment claqué la porte au nez, je me glissai sous la douche. Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver, et en profitai pour penser à nouveau à Jasper. Je repensai à la nuit dernière, à ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres qui avaient effleuré mon oreille, et la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je réalisai ensuite que je m'étais déjà lavé les cheveux trois fois. Il me rendait très distraite. Juste des amis, me rappelai-je.

Je m'habillai et redescendis en bas. Je trouvai Jasper dehors, près de la moto. On pris nos places sur l'engin et on partit. Je me préparai mentalement pour ce qu'il avait en réserve.

"On y est. Surprise numéro un."

On venait de se garer devant un centre équestre. "Une balade à cheval ?" Je soupirai de soulagement, je pouvais gérer ça.

Jasper acquiesça. "Je me suis dis que ça pourrait te plaire. Est-ce que tu en as déjà fait ?"

"A Phoenix. Je ne suis pas une cavalière expérimentée cependant."

"Bien. J'ai réservé un cheval calme pour toi."

J'arquai un sourcil. "Et toi ?"

"J'ai une jument un peu plus sauvage à monter."

Jasper entra dans le centre et parla à la femme derrière le comptoir. La pauvre n'avait aucune chance. Jasper lui fit son sourire victorieux et elle fut immédiatement fascinée. Elle pointa les chevaux installés dans l'écurie. Jasper me fit signe de le suivre.

Je me dirigeai vers l'écurie rouge, restant à quelques pas derrière Jasper. Il m'attendit à la porte de l'écurie. L'odeur du foin et du fumier assaillit mes sens, et mes yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité régnant dans l'écurie.

Les chevaux commencèrent à hennir lorsque Jasper entra dans l'étable. Je me rappelai soudainement à quel point les animaux n'aimaient pas les vampires. Jasper se dirigea vers un magnifique animal noir qui semblait particulièrement nerveux. Il attrapa la tête de la jument et commença à lui caresser doucement le museau en lui chuchotant doucement, "Tout va bien. Je te promet que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tout ira bien. Sois une gentille fille." Je pouvais sentir les vagues de calme que Jasper émettait. La jument se calma immédiatement et secoua la tête alors que Jasper lui donnait un morceau de sucre. "Ça c'est ma fille. Tu es un bon cheval."

Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque je vis cette scène. Jasper était si doux avec le cheval, si aimant. Je voyais bien à quel point il aimait cet animal. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jasper me dit, "J'ai grandi avec des chevaux. Mon père m'a apprit à gagner leur confiance et à les dresser convenablement.. Les chevaux sont des créatures magnifiques mais leur instinct leur dit que je suis dangereux. Je dois les calmer et les amener à me faire confiance. Heureusement, mon don me permet de faire ça. Je ne peux pas souvent m'offrir le luxe de monter à cheval. Alice et les autres ne pouvaient jamais venir à moi; les chevaux mourraient littéralement de peur.

"Wow..." Je ne dis rien de plus pendant un moment. "Alors, lequel est mon cheval ?" Jasper s'arrêta à deux stalle de là où il était. Il en fit sortir un cheval lui aussi nerveux. A nouveau, il le calma. Une fois qu'il eut gagné la confiance du cheval, il me tendit les reines. "Celui là est pour toi. Son nom est Buttercup. Quand j'ai prévu la balade, la propriétaire m'a dit que Buttercup était le plus gentil de tous ses chevaux."

"Et comment s'appelle ton cheval ?"

"Blackjack. Elle est à peine apprivoisée et est plus fougueuse."

Jasper m'aida ensuite à installer la selle sur le cheval, vu que je ne me rappelai plus comment le faire convenablement. Une fois qu'on eut sortit les chevaux de l'étable, on discuta de l'endroit où on irait. Jasper me dit qu'il y avait un sentier qui faisait le tour de la propriété et qui nous ménerait à une clairière d'où on aurait une vue magnifique sur les montagne. La propriétaire nous avait donné une carte.

"T'es prête ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Aussi prête que possible." Il sourit. Il fut ensuite soudainement derrière moi. Ses mains se posèrent doucement autour de ma taille et vu que mon t-shirt se relevait, sa peau froide entra en contact avec la mienne. Je sentis une décharge électrique me parcourir, ce qui excita encore plus les papillons qui voletaient déjà dans mon estomac. Je me pressai instinctivement contre lui, voulant plus. Il s'arrêta et je sentis son pouce me caresser brièvement le ventre. Il m'agrippa ensuite et m'installa sur la selle. Je relâchai un souffle que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. La scène avait duré moins de quinze secondes, mais j'avais eu l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité.

Je regardai Jasper qui était déjà près de sa jument. Il monta en selle sans effort. Ces nouveaux sentiments étaient vraiment difficiles à contrôler pour moi. J'imaginai maintenant des choses avec Jasper qui n'existaient même pas.

Nos chevaux partirent doucement au trot dans les bois. On resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, mais on commença à parler dès que les écuries ne furent plus en vue. "Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, Bella ?"

"Oui. Le lit était tellement confortable. Je suis désolée que tu ais dû me porter. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir pendant ton histoire."

"C'est bon. Elle tirait en longueur."

"Non ! C'était magnifique. Je sais que tu m'avais dit que tes souvenirs avaient presque disparus, mais j'avais l'impression d'être là, de le partager avec toi." Je rapprochai mon cheval du sien. "J'avais l'impression de vivre ça avec toi." Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir partagé ça avec moi.

"Merci, Bella."

**ooOoo**

_-Pov Jasper-_

"Merci, Bella." A ce moment-là, je ne voulais rien de plus que de sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Mais elle n'était pas emplie de désir; Bella était pleine de gratitude. A moins d'être certain d'intéresser Bella Swan, j'avais décidé ce matin, que je ne tenterais rien. Mais si elle s'intéressait à moi, je lui ferais connaître mes sentiments et je répondrais aux siens. Je m'occuperais de ma culpabilité et de ma famille plus tard.

Bella me demanda de lui raconter une autre histoire. Je commençai donc à lui parler de la fois où Emmett avait décidé qu'il ferait un excellent acteur. "Alors Emmett a décidé qu'il passerait une audition pour un show genre Broadway à Seattle. Rosalie était carrément contre cette idée, mais Emmett l'a supplié. Rosalie ne peut pas vraiment lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Donc elle a accepté de l'accompagner à l'audition."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?" Bella avait hâte d'entendre la suite. "Je veux dire, Emmett n'est pas un acteur mondialement connu donc quelque chose a dû mal se passer."

"Tu as raison, bien sûr. Les producteurs l'ont détesté, ils ont dit qu'il ne savait absolument pas jouer. La seule personne qui a dit quelque chose de gentil c'était une femme célibataire. Et c'était plus une invitation pour 'une audition privée' si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Bella pleurait de rire. "Oh, Rosalie ne devait pas être contente."

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Non, carrément pas. Surtout quand Emmett n'a pas comprit ce qu'elle lui proposait et qu'il a accepté une audition privée !"

"Oh non !"

"Le temps qu'ils reviennent de Seattle, Emmett me suppliait de calmer Rosalie. Je pense qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était fini cette fois."

"Pauvre Emmett ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Alors imagine Emmett d'un côté du salon, Rosalie de l'autre, à se lancer des regards noirs. Emmett était comme un cerf prit dans la lumière des phares; Rosalie lui lançait des regards venimeux. Je restai le plus loin possible d'eux, il n'y avait pas moyen que je me mêle de ça. Mais ensuite voilà qu'entre Edwar-" Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas le mentionner. Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas mentionné au cours des deux mois qu'on avait passé ensemble. "Je suis désolé Bella."

Bella devint très silencieuse. Je ne ressentais plus rien chez elle. "Tu peux dire son nom, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me briser."

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, mais je savais qu'il le fallait. "Vraiment ? Bella, tu n'as pas prononcé son nom en deux mois. En fait, tu as tout fait pour ne pas mentionner Edward."

Elle rapprocha son cheval du mieux. "Je m'en suis remise, Jasper. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire son nom."

Je la regardai. Bien, plus moyen de reculer maintenant. "Non." Je lui touchai la main. "Tu ne veux pas dire son nom. Il y a une différence."

Elle éloigna sa main de la mienne et des vague d'irritation la submergèrent. "Jasper, je m'en suis remise. Point barre."

"Non, Bella. Tu ne m'as posé aucune question sur lui. Depuis que toi et moi avons reprit contact, j'ai attendu le jour où tu me demanderais où il est, comment il va. Je te connais et je sais que tu es une personne bien trop attentionée pour ne pas te poser la question."

Je sentis la colère monter en Bella. C'était la première fois que sa fureur était dirigée vers moi. "Ecoute-moi Jasper, et écoute-moi bien. Edward m'a abandonné. Il m'a quitté. En cinq ans, il n'a jamais essayé de me contacter, il n'a même jamais envoyé personne pour voir comment j'allais, ni rien. Alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir la moindre courtoisie ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à ce qu'il fait dans son après-vie de toute façon ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre, Jasper. Qu'il aille se faire foutre et va te faire foutre pour penser, comme Edward, que je suis une personne fragile qui se brisera si tu prononces son nom. J'ai survécu toutes ces années sans lui et ma vie est plutôt pas mal si tu veux mon avis. Je suis heureuse." Des larmes de colère commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Bella.

Je choisis mes mots prudemment. Même si je savais que les actions maladroites d'Edward partaient d'un bon sentiment, je n'allais pas lui trouver des excuses ni expliquer à Bella ses raisons. Elle méritait mieux que ça. "Bella, regarde-moi." Elle avait tourné la tête vers la forêt pour m'ignorer. Je descendis de mon cheval et marchai vers elle. Quand elle ne réagit pas, je la soulevais de son cheval et la portais. Elle me frappa pour protester. Je demandai plus fermement. "Bella, _écoute_-moi."

Je lui envoyai une vague de calme et elle me lança un regard lourd de reproches. Mais elle marmonna, "Très bien."

Je la posai ensuite par-terre pour qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux, même rougis, étaient magnifiques. Je décidai que je pourrais facilement me perdre dans ces yeux. Je commençai à perdre le fil de mes pensées. "Bella. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé. Je n'essayais pas de dire ou d'insinuer que tu es fragile ou que tu as besoin d'être protégé d'une quelconque façon. Surtout en ce qui concerne Edward. Ensuite, tu as raison. Tu es heureuse et tu n'as ni à t'inquiéter pour lui ni à l'attendre. Je sais que tu es plus forte que ça. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis vraiment, réellement désolé." Je la serrai contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se batte, et surtout pas au sujet de mon frère, ni à cause de lui.

Je sentis Bella me serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle. Elle renifla contre mon torse. "Je suis désolée aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire d'aller te faire foutre. Je ne le pensais pas, Jasper."

Je répondis doucement. "Si, tu le pensais. Mais ça va. Je le méritais." J'appuyai mes lèvres contre le somme de son crâne, les laissant là un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû. Je pris une profonde inspiration et profitai du moment. "Alors...tout va bien entre nous ?"

Bella se recula légèrement et leva la tête vers moi. "Oui, tout va bien. La vérité c'est que, je suis curieuse au sujet d'Edward, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Je vois. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Sommes-nous près de cette clairière d'où la vue est magnifique ?"

"Plutôt, je crois."

"Bien, alors pourquoi ne remontons-nous pas sur les chevaux ? Je mangerais quand on arrivera à la clairière, et ensuite on pourra parler."

On remonta à cheval et on suivit le reste du sentier en silence. Je lui dirais tout ce que je savais si elle me le demandait, même si les informations que j'avais avaient plus d'un an. Quand on arriva à la clairière, j'installai une couverture sur l'herbe et plaçai des sandwichs dessus. On attacha les chevaux avant de nous asseoir.

Après que Bella ait commencé à manger son déjeuner, elle me regarda calmement. Il n'y avait ni anxiété ni inquiétude émanant d'elle, juste de l'anticipation. Je m'assis en face d'elle. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir en premier ?"

Bella y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Je suppose qu'on pourrait commencer par ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il est heureux ?"

Je serrai les lèvres. "Je vais commencer avec ta première question. Je ne peux bien évidemment te donner que des nouvelles datant de plus d'un an. La dernière fois qu'on a eu des nouvelles de lui, il était en Europe, en Angleterre pour être plus exact. Il faisait des études de musique à Oxford. Il était satisfait. Je n'utiliserais pas le mot heureux."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne l'utiliserais pas ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non." Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne. Les prochains mots allaient être très difficiles à prononcer pour moi, mais elle méritait la vérité. "Il n'est pas heureux parce qu'il ne t'a jamais oublié, Bella. Il est toujours amoureux de toi comme au premier jour."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais elle était surprise. "Vraiment ? Il ne m'a pas oublier en cinq ans ? Mais il m'a quitté."

"Oui. Il t'a quitté, mais seulement parce qu'il pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité sans nous. Il pensait que tu étais constamment en danger avec nous," ajoutai-je. "Avec moi."

Sa voix resta monotone lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. "Alors il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il me quittait parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus et que je ne pouvais pas être ce dont il avait besoin."

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mon frère parfois. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas dit la vérité ? "Apparemment. Edward est...comment dire ? Un idiot ?"

Elle sourit. "Oui. Un idiot de première."

Je la regardai avec inquiétude. Ses émotions étaient sous contrôle. Mais tout de même. "Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?"

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas les poser, et je ne veux pas avoir de réponses. Elles ne changeront rien. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit heureux maintenant. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qu'il pourra considérer comme une égale, quelqu'un qu'il n'aura pas l'impression de devoir protéger tout le temps."

"Il lui a fallu une centaine d'année pour te trouver."

"Ben, avec un peu de chance, il ne lui faudra pas aussi longtemps pour trouver sa prochaine Bella. Je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas me remettre avec lui."

Ce fut à mon tour de lui poser une question. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?"

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. "Une part de moi l'aimera toujours, tout comme une part de moi le regrettera toujours. Suis-je amoureuse de lui serait probablement une meilleure question, et la réponse est non. Non, je ne suis définitivement plus amoureuse de lui."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Une part de moi l'aimera toujours, tout comme une part de moi le regrettera toujours. Suis-je amoureuse de lui serait probablement une meilleure question, et la réponse est non. Non, je ne suis définitivement plus amoureuse de lui." Je regardai fixement l'herbe. Je ne prononçai pas cependant ce que j'avais envie d'ajouter à la fin de cette phrase. _Mais je pense que je pourrais commencer à éprouver quelque chose pour toi._

Comment peut-on dire ça à quelqu'un ? Comment pouvais-je même définir ces sentiments moi-même ? On aurait dit que je n'avais pensé qu'à ça au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures. Maintenant que j'avais finalement découvert les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Jasper, ils semblaient devenir de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde. _Allez, Bella ! Tu as mieux à faire que de craquer sur un vampire !_ Je me secouai mentalement.

Je relevai la tête vers Jasper et lui sourit. "Alors...c'était la première surprise. Je dois bien admettre que je suis plaisamment surprise."

Je fus soulagée de voir son sourire réapparaître et je sus que la conversation au sujet d'Edward était finie, en tout cas pour le moment. Même si j'étais curieuse, je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre parler de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait après qu'il m'ait quitté. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais prête à devenir amie avec lui, mais pas maintenant et je ne voulais carrément pas qu'il nous gâche notre journée. Le soleil, cependant, en décida autrement...Jasper et moi relevâmes a tête en même temps et on vit que le soleil essayait désespéremment de faire une apparition.

"Et bien, Bella, on dirait qu'on va devoir interrompre notre balade à cheval." Son sourire s'était transformé en un froncement de sourcils. Je voyais bien qu'il pensait que ses plans étaient gâchés. Cependant, ma bonne humeur revint et je fus déterminée à ne pas laisser le soleil me gâcher ma journée.

"Et Alors ? On peut retourner au bungalow. Il y a un jaccuzzi qui m'y attend après tout."

Jasper m'attrapa la main et me releva. On débarassa rapidement mon picnic impromptu et on retourna aux chevaux. Je fis trotter Buttercup lentement alors que Jasper s'élançait en avant, histoire de fatiguer un peu sa jument. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fit demi-tour et se mit au trot à côté de moi. Bientôt, l'écurie apparut à l'horizon. "Ça ne te dérange vraiment de rentrer ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non. L'intérêt de ce week-end n'est pas de faire du tourisme ni de recevoir des surprises Pour moi, l'intérêt c'est de passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?" Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

La propriétaire fut là pour nous accueillir et s'occuper des chevaux. On la remercia chaleureusement et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au soleil qui apparaissait, on partit rapidement en moto. On fut rapidement de retour au bungalow. On entra et alors qu'il plaçait nos clés sur la table, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" me demanda Jasper.

"Chambre. Me changer. Bikini. Jacuzzi. Tu te rappelles ? Tu viens me rejoindre ?" Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais entendu Jasper grogner. J'attrapai l'ensemble que le concierge avait choisi pour moi. Ce n'était pas le plus petit des bikinis que j'ai jamais vu, mais il ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination non plus. J'étais juste contente de m'être rasée avant cette excursion. J'attrapai une serviette et sortit sur la terrasse pour découvrir que Jasper était déjà là, en short de bain. Mes rêveries précédentes concernant le corps de Jasper disparurent. Il était vraiment bien bâti sous ses vêtements et il avait des abdos parfaits. Son corps était sculpté comme une statue de marbre. A quoi d'autre aurais-je dû m'attendre ? J'avalai ma salive, me sentant soudainement mal à l'aise dans mon bikini. Je repoussai rapidement tous mes sentiments inadéquates et m'approchai du jacuzzi.

"Tu viens ?" me demanda Jasper, presque pudiquement. Avant même que je n'ai eu la chance de répondre, il attrapa mon corps, et il me soutint au-dessus du jacuzzi à bras tendus.

"Ahhh !" criai-je. "Jasper, si tu..."

Avec un grand sourire, il me répondit, "Si je quoi ? Fais ça ?" et il me lâcha dans le jacuzzi, éclaboussant toute la terrasse.

Je remontai rapidement à la surface. En crachotant, je répondis. "Oh, tu es un homme mort !"

Un autre sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se glissait sans effort dans le jacuzzi. "Oui, je le suis. Observatrice, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Il continua. "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je savais que l'expression de ton visage serait impayable. De plus, je n'aurais jamais pu surprendre Alice de cette façon." Sa voix s'adoucit sur la dernière phrase.

Je lui serrai la main dans l'eau. "Je sais que ça va probablement sonner ridicule, mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point j'admire la force que tu as pour arriver à surmonter ta perte. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi et je sais à quel point tu comptais pour elle. J'espère juste pouvoir ré-aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça un jour."

Il m'attira contre lui, comme la nuit d'avant, et il me serra dans ses bras. "Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera de tout son coeur et il te volera à moi et je serais à nouveau brisé."

Je m'appuyai contre lui, profitant de son étreinte réconfortante. "Personne ne me volera jamais à toi. Tu comptes trop pour moi." _Si seulement il savait à quel point._

On resta silencieux ensuite. Dans la chaleur du jacuzzi, sa température corporelle était presque normale. Je m'accordai le luxe de prétendre que son étreinte signifiait plus que ce que ça signifiait vraiment, qu'on était plus que des amis.

Au bout d'un moment, Jasper fit doucement courir ses mains sur mes bras. Sans le vouloir, je poussai un petit gémissement au contact. Je pouvais sentir mon sang parcourir tout mon corps et sus que Jasper sentait cette vague d'embarras. Il ne fit aucun commentaire cependant et se contenta de me dire, "Bella, ton corps est trop chaud. On devrait te sortir de là. On peut continuer à lire un peu nos livres et ensuite il faudra que tu te prépares pour la soirée. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais je me suis assuré que tu aurais une tenue pour ce soir."

Je grimaçai et marmonnai. "On doit vraiment y aller ?" Lorsque la réponse de Jasper fut de m'aider à sortir du jacuzzi, je changeai de sujet. "Ce soir ? Alors...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait deux surprises ce week-end. Le mot clé est surprise."

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Après que Jasper et moi nous soyons changé, on passa les quelques heures suivantes à lire devant la cheminée. Enfin, il passa probablement les quelques heures suivantes à lire. Je passai ces quelques heures à repenser aux derniers mois, à analyser le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, pour voir si il y avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose pour moi. Je repensai surtout aux dernières quarante-huit heures. Ces derniers jours, on s'était vraiment rapprochés. Que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment, j'avais découvert qu'on trouvait le moyen d'être tout le temps proche l'un de l'autre, que ce soit en nous tenant la main ou en nous étreignant. Ces contacts avaient définitivement augmentés et je savais que ce n'était pas que mon imagination. Même maintenant, ma tête était posée sur son épaule alors que je tournai une page de mon livre de temps en temps, afin de faire semblant de lire, mais je n'étais toujours pas sûre que Jasper ressente la même chose que moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'en sois sûre, je ne réagirais pas.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la montre et remarquai qu'il était dix-sept heures. Je me dis que je ferais mieux de me préparer pour la nouvelle aventure que Jasper m'avait préparé. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jasper commença à se lever.

"Temps de se préparer, Bella. Je peux aller te chercher ton dîner pendant que tu te prépares, si tu veux. Malheureusement, un jean ne fera pas l'affaire ce soir, donc la tenue que le concierge t'a choisi est dans l'armoire. Prends ton temps pour te préparer."

Je hochai la tête et montai à l'étage. Je pris une douche assez rapide. Enroulant une serviette autour de mes cheveux et une autre autour de mon corps, je décidai de jeter un coup d'oeil dans l'armoire. Ça me donnerait peut-être une idée de ce qu'on allait faire ce soir et de ce à quoi je devrais m'attendre. Je regardai enfin et vis une robe noire. Ce concierge aimait vraiment choisir des tenues féminines, à en juger par la robe et le bikini. Cette robe avait l'air assez formelle, donc je me dis que je devrais m'attacher les cheveux et me maquiller pour l'occasion. Je me séchai et me lissai les cheveux et mis un léger fond de teint. Je me mis ensuite du fard à paupière violet et un large trait d'eyeliner et de mascara, ainsi qu'un rouge lèvre mauve qui donnait l'impression que mes lèvres étaient plus pleines qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Je sortis la robe et l'enfilai avant d'y ajouter les talons aiguilles que je trouvai. Je me dis que ce serait un effort herculéen de naviguer dans ces talons.

Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, je fus choquée. Je pense que Alice elle-même aurait été fière de moi. La robe avait un décolleté en V, et me moulait partout où il fallait. Je devais bien l'admettre, je me sentais très féminine dans cette robe et entre la tenue, les talons et le maquillage, je me sentais presque belle.

Jasper était entrain de ranger ce qui ressemblait à deux tickets dans la poche de sa chemise lorsqu'il me vit. "Bella." Il s'interrompit un instant. "Tu es magnifique. Rappelle-moi de laisser un bon pourboire à ce concierge."

Je ris avant de le taper sur le bras avec amusement. Mes sourcils se haussèrent légèrement alors que la curiosité me submergeait. "Des tickets? Pour quoi?"

Jasper secoua la tête. "Je peux pas encore te le dire. C'est ta surprise numéro 2. La surprisé numéro 1 était tout autant pour moi que pour toi. Mais celle-là, ben, elle est spécialement pour toi. J'espère que ça te dérange pas, mais j'ai appellé un taxi pour nous emmener à notre destination. Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu veuilles rouler en moto avec cette robe et ces talons.

Jasper avait dressé la table pour mon dîner, et je mangeai un peu, tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec lui, en attendant que notre taxi arrive.

Le taxi arriva peu après. Mes tentatives de découvrir ce que Jasper avait en réserve furent contrées par un simple- "On y sera dans quelques minutes, Bella. Patience!"

On s'arrêta devant un immeuble blanc qui semblait très imposant vu de l'extérieur. Jasper ouvrit la portière pour moi et m'entraîna vers l'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvait un grand foyer. Il y régnait un véritable brouhaha, et des hommes et femmes en tenues de soirée traversaient la pièce pour rejoindre des connaissances ou des collègues de travail.

Jasper m'entraîna silencieusement vers une montée de marche, loin de la foule, et un homme en costume sombre nous y reçut. "Bonsoir!" s'exclama-t-il. "Puis-je avoir vos tickets?"

Jasper les tendit à l'homme, qui n'y jeta qu'un coup d'oeil. "Ah...passez deux portes sur votre gauche et vous serez à votre balcon privé. Merci de votre visite au Théatre de North Wood. J'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle!" Avant de se tourner vers le couple dernière nous, il me tendit un programme.

Une fois de plus, mes sourcils s'arquèrent. "Balcon? Balcon privé?"

Il haussa les épaules et parla d'une voix douce. "C'est plus facile pour moi de m'asseoir ici qu'au milieu d'humains. C'est un petit plus tolérable."

Je hochai la tête. Son contrôle était déjà incroyable et on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le tester encore plus. On se dirigea vers notre porte qu'il ouvrit grâcieusement pour moi. Il y avait deux chaises à notre balcon. Je remarquai qu'il y avait huit balcons privés en tout, quatre de chaque côtés de la pièce. Les chaises étaient rembourrées, et d'un rouge éclatant. Nos sièges nous donnaient une excellente vue sur la scène. Après avoir regardé les gens qui s'installaient un peu partout pendant un moment, je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de Jasper qui me regardait avec amusement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je regardai mon programme. "Une Soirée avec Steven Sondheim."

J'étais abasourdie et réussis à peine à balbutier: "Co...Comment as-tu su? Je veux dire, franchement? Je n'en ai jamais parlé ni à Edward, ni à Alice, ni à aucun autre Cullen."

Mon esprit me ramena à mon enfance. Chaque année, je passai les vacances d'hiver avec mon grand-père maternel. J'adorai Grand-père. Il était un homme bon, et il me racontait des millions d'histoires sur sa jeunesse dans les années trente. Mais plus que tout, sa passion c'était le théatre, et surtout les comédies musicales. Chaque année, il nous achetait des tickets pour des spectacles de Broadway qui étaient joués par des troupes locales. Quand on était pas au théatre, il écoutait des bandes originales de comédies musicales pendant qu'on jouait au Rammy ou au Scrabble. Steven Sondheim était son préféré et le mien aussi. Lorsqu'il mourut d'une crise cardiaque l'année de mes treize ans, ça faillit me détruire. Le seul réconfort que j'ai eu pendant des années, c'était d'écouter des musiques composées par Sondheim sur mon lecteur CD. La musique me ramenait à lui.

"Franchement? Dans ta chambre, t'as les tickets d'un spectacle de Sondheim. Une fois, je t'ai surpris entrain de les regarder, et j'ai été submergé par cette vague de bonheur. Je me suis dis que ça devait avoir de l'importance pour toi et quand j'ai vu que ce spectacle était prévu ce week-end, ben, je pouvais pas rater ça."

"Ça a énormément d'importance. Ça signifie tellement pour moi, t'as même pas idée." Je l'embrassai sur la joue. "Mon grand-père était mon monde. Les comédies musicales, surtout celles de Sondheim, ben, c'était une importante facette de notre relation."

A ce moment-là, les lumières commencèrent à vaciller et les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore installés se précipitèrent vers leurs sièges. Le rideau se leva.

Un seul homme apparut sous un projecteur.

"Bienvenue au Théatre de North Woods. Ce soir, nous vous présentons 'Une soirée avec Steven Sondheim'. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, Mr Sondheim a faire carrière à Broadway, et ses oeuvres sont jouées partout dans le monde. Certains de ses spectacles les plus connus sont: Le Forum en folie, A Little Night Music, Sweeney Todd, Sunday in the Park with George, et Into the Woods. Il a aussi écrit les paroles des chansons de West Side Story et Gypsy. Plusieurs chansons de chacune de ces comédies musicales seront jouées ce soir pour votre plaisir. Certaines seront jouées par l'Orchestre, mais les autres seront chantées par les vocalistes les plus talentueux de North Woods. Nous espérons vraiment que vous apprécierez ce spectacle, où nous célébrons la carrière de Mr. Stephan Sondheim. Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, commençons avec A Little Night Music."

L'orchestre commença à jouer 'Send in the Clowns.' Mes yeux se fermèrent. Lorsque la musique résonna à mes oreilles, je pus presque sentir l'odeur du tabac qui s'était incrusté dans les vêtements de Grand-père après qu'il ait fumé un cigare avec ses copains et je pus presque l'entendre me raconter sa vie à New York City et les spectacles qu'il avait vu. _"Bella!" _me disait-il avec excitation. _"Un jour je t'emmenèrais voir un spectacle à New York! Et tu pourras alors être immersée dans la même magie que celle que j'ai connu."_

Quelque part entre "No One is Alone" d'Into the Woods et "Sunday" de Sunday in the Park with George, je remarquai que j'avais passé mon bras au creux de celui de Jasper et que j'étais serrée contre lui. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

"Ça va?" me chuchota-t-il. "Est-ce que c'est trop?"

Je secouai la tête. Je détachai mon bras du sien pour lui prendre la main. "Non, je vais bien. C'est l'une des plus gentille chose que l'on ait jamais fait pour moi. Tu m'as rendu mon grand-père, même si c'est juste pour une nuit."

Il me sourit gentiment. Le spectacle continua pendant presque deux heures, bien que j'eus l'impression que quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent. Puis, une fois de plus, les lumières se tamisèrent, et l'homme du début apparut à nouveau sous un projecteur.

"J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié cette performance. Avant que le spectacle ne touche à sa fin, nous avons une dernière chanson pour vous. Cette chanson est tirée de West Side Story. Elle a été chantée par l'incomparable Rachael Lee Evans et Ryan Belser."

Un homme et une femme apparurent au centre de la scène, et les lumières éclairèrent l'orchestre alors que le couple s'asseyait sur un banc plaçé devant eux. La fille tenait la main de l'homme et se pressait contre lui. Je réalisai soudainement que j"étais actuellement dans la même position avec Jasper. Lentement, l'homme se tourna vers elle, et la regarda comme si il voyait son âme.

_There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere._

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la scène. C'était si pur, si beau, et ils donnaient l'impression d'être submergés par leur amour. La fille commença à répondre à son cavalier.

_There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!_

Le couple se leva et s'étreignit avant de regarder le public lorsqu'ils reprirent en coeur.

_Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . . _

Je sentis un souffle froid sur mon cou et lorsque la strophe suivante commença, cette voix de velours que je connaissais si bien chanta doucement pour moi. Il chanta en parfait rythme avec le couple sur scène.

_There's a place for us,_

Je retins mon souffle.

_A time and place for us._

Sa voix était magnifique et à cet instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne chantait pas en rythme avec la musique, mais juste pour moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

Je fermai les yeux, craignant, sans savoir pourquoi, de le regarder, craignant de découvrir s'il ressentait vraiment la même chose pour moi. Et craignant encore plus de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there _

J'agrippai sa main plus fort.

_Somehow,_

Ma volonté s'affaiblit.

_Some day,_

Je voulais lui parler de tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

_Somewhere!_

Le dernier mot fut à peine murmuré, alors que l'homme et la femme chantaient en choeur. Je sentis son souffle quitter mon cou, et je sus qu'il avait reprit sa position initiale.

J'étais paralysée. Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir et mon corps à se lever pour applaudir et donner une standing ovation aux chanteurs. Une fois que l'ovation fut finie, je me forçai à me tourner vers le vampire qui se tenait à mes côtés. _Pitié, faites qu'il ne se moque pas de la réaction que j'ai eu. Pitié._

Ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il me regardait intensément. Ses yeux ambres cherchèrent les miens. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur mon visage, et la glissa derrière mon oreille, ses doigts effleurant doucement ma joue au passage. Mon coeur s'emballa à nouveau à ce simple geste. Jasper s'arrêta un instant, laissant ses doigts où ils étaient. Doucement, avec hésitation, ses doigts commencèrent à glisser le long de ma mâchoire, avant de caresser mon cou. Ils s'arrêtèrent à ma clavicule. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Sans jamais détourner le regard, il glissa sa main sur ma nuque alors que son autre main se glissait autour de ma taille.

Je levai la main gauche vers son visage. Il était si froid, si rigide, et pourtant, c'était si juste, presque comme si sa joue n'avait été faite que pour être touchée par ma main.

Il mit une très légère pression sur mon dos, encourageant mon corps à se rapprocher du sien. J'obeïs avec plaisir, et mon corps fut soudainement dangereusement proche du sien, et mes lèvres n'étaient plus désormais qu'à quelques milimètres des siennes.

Je me léchai les lèvres avant de les entrouvrir légèrement. Je commençai à me pencher très légèrement vers lui.

"Bella," murmura-t-il.

"Jasper." Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps touchant le mien. Mes oreilles commencèrent à sonner.

Non, attendez. C'étaient pas mes oreilles. C'était mon portable. _Non! Non! Non! Pas maintenant! Pas ce parfait moment._ Mais c'était trop tard. Jasper l'entendit aussi et recula d'un pas. Je savais que ma frustration roulait de moi par vague et qu'elle devait avoir frappé Jasper comme une brique.

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis mon téléphone. C'était Jacob. Putain de Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? _Bella, calme-toi._

"Allo?" Ma voix dégoulinait d'irritation.

Malheureusement, la sienne aussi. "Bells! Putain t'étais où? Tu sais pas décrocher ton foutu téléphone quand quelqu'un t'appelle?" Jacob était furieux. Mais il y avait une pointe d'anxiété et de soulagement dans sa voix.

"Jacob, je suis au théatre. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Bells, je sais pas comment te dire ça alors je vais juste le dire." Sa voix se fit douce. "Bella, ton père s'est fait tiré dessus."

Immédiatement, je sentis mes jambes céder sous moi et je me remis assise. Trentes secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Jacob ne reprenne la parole. "Ça va aller, mais il s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule et il est à l'hôpital. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Une colère telle que je n'en avais jamais connu auparavant me submergea. "Jacob! Tu crois pas que t'aurais mieux fait de commencer par ta seconde phrase au lieu de me dire que Charlie s'était fait tiré dessus? Je viens juste de penser que mon père était mort! Connard!"

Je sentis la main de Jasper sur mon épaule et une vague de calme me submergea. "Jacob, est-ce qu'il va vraiment bien? Est-ce que ça va aller?" Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si Charlie venait à mourir.

"Ça va aller, Bells, je te le promet. Mais il veut te voir."

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues malgré le calme que je ressentais. "Je prend le prochain avion."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Je regardai Bella. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et elle me fit un sourire gêné avant d'attraper ma main et de la serrer légèrement. Elle était si belle à cet instant, si pure. Elle était la femme que j'avais appris à connaître au cours des deux derniers mois, ma Bella.

Un couple apparut sur scène et l'orchestre commença à lier les notes d'une de mes chansons préférées. Cette nuit était peut-être dédiée à Bella, mais je pouvais apprécier une belle mélodie quand j'en entendais une. J'écoutai les paroles et songeai à quel point elle pouvait s'appliquer à Bella et moi.

Je voulais savoir si elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, savoir la vérité vaudrait mieux que cette situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Un instant, on avait notre amitié habituelle, l'instant d'après, je sentais que mon coeur, mort depuis longtemps, exploserait si je ne lui disais pas ce que j'éprouvais.

Je réalisai que je m'étais penché vers Bella et que mon souffle mourrait sur son cou. Elle se tendit légèrement. Je devais savoir. Ma voix souffla les paroles alors que je lui chantais doucement à l'oreille, en y mettant autant de sincérité que possible.

_There's a place for us,_

Je remarquai que son souffle se fit court lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence, lorsqu'elle entendit ma voix.

_A time and place for us._

Je chantai juste pour elle, je lui chantai notre relation, je lui chantai mes sentiments. Je sentis son sang m'appeler alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

Bella ferma les yeux et son désir me submergea.

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there._

Elle serrait ma main plus fort maintenant.

_Somehow,_

Je sus finalement qu'elle me voulait.

_Some day,_

Comme je la voulais.

_Somewhere!_

La musique s'arrêta, et je m'éloignai d'elle. Je voulais voir comment elle réagissait à ça, à ce qu'on était, à ce qu'on pourrait vraiment être. Elle fut surprise pendant un instant et ne bougea pas. Finalement, lorsqu'elle bougea à nouveau, ce fut pour donner une standing ovation aux acteurs, bien qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Je me levai aussi, et quand ce fut fini, elle se tourna vers moi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ces yeux marrons, ces formidables yeux chocolat, pour m'assurer que le désir et l'envie étaient toujours bien là. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air très sérieux à cet instant, et ce serait mentir de dire que je ne l'étais pas.

Une mèche de cheveux tombait devant ses yeux. Ma main se leva pour repousser cette mèche, tout en caressant doucement sa joue au passage. Sa joue était si chaude, et elle s'emplit de sang à mon contact. Je m'interrompis. Oserais-je? Devais-je continuer? C'était le moment le plus intime que Bella et moi ayons jamais partagé.

Mes doigts effleurèrent ensuite sa mâchoire avant de courir lentement le long de son cou, alors que mes yeux restaient plongés les siens. Son sang accéléra dans ses veines, et j'arrêtai ma main au creux de son cou. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je voulais lui dire à quelle vitesse je tombais amoureux d'elle, maintenant que j'étais à nouveau ouvert à _ces _sentiments. Je fis glisser ma main sur sa nuque, en continuant légèrement mes caresses.

Elle leva sa main vers mon visage, si doucement, si adorablement. C'était comme si on se disait tout sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Mon autre main se posa au creux de ses reins pour l'attirer doucement vers moi. Je voulais la serrer contre moi, pour sentir chaque millimètre de son petit corps, mais je me rappelai d'où on était et sus que ce n'était ni le lieux ni l'heure pour un tel moment.

Mais je volerais un baiser.

Bella s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres avec sa délicieuse langue, en préparation de ce qui allait arriver. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour venir à la rencontre des miennes.

Je voulais trouver les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais un gentleman, et que je la traiterais comme elle aurait toujours dû être traitée. Je voulais lui dire que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, et que je serais à elle pour aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de moi. Au lieu de ça, tout ce que je réussis à dire fut un simple, "Bella."

"Jasper," répondit-elle et ce simple mot contenait tellement de désir que je ne pus plus attendre. Juste à l'instant où je me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres des miennes, j'entendis un portable sonner. Pas n'importe quel portable.

Celui de Bella.

La bête en moi rugit parce qu'il voulait prendre ce qui était à lui. Au lieu de ça, je fis un pas en arrière en sachant que le moment était ruiné. Ma frustration fut amplifiée par celle de Bella. Au moins la bête fut satisfaite par la confirmation que Bella voulait ça autant que moi.

_Bientôt Bella,_ lui promis-je silencieusement. _Bientôt nous serons ensemble et heureux._

Bella décrocha le téléphone. "Allô?"

J'entendis Jacob à l'autre bout du fil lui crier dessus parce qu'elle n'avait pas décroché le téléphone. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas entendre son téléphone vibrer pendant le concert? J'avais vraiment dû être concentré sur Bella. Je me disputai mentalement de m'être laissé être si distrait que je n'avais pas entendu son téléphone sonner.

Bella ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds, et un sourire amusé apparut sur mon visage. Le clébard était bien connu pour son tempérament, et si je n'avais pas su qu'il la traitait mieux que quiconque que j'ai jamais rencontré et que Bella l'aimait toujours comme un frère, il aurait sentit ma rage.

Le corps tout entier de Bella s'emplit alors de chagrin et de désespoir. Je pouvais voir que ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous son poids lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber sur son siège. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait? J'entendis alors Jacob mentionner que Charlie s'était fait tiré dessus mais qu'il allait bien si ce n'était qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

La même colère qu'elle avait éprouvé contre moi plus tôt dans la journée, amplifiée par cent, submergea la femme qui se tenait devant moi. Dire qu'elle commença à crier sur Jacob serait un euphémisme. Elle était enragée qu'il lui ait fait penser que son père était mort. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui envoyai une vague de calme pour l'aider. Bien que Jacob lui ait fait croire le pire par erreur, il ne méritait pas la rage que je sentais bouillir en Bella.

Sa colère se dissipa à mon contact, et Bella finit rapidement sa conversation avec lui en lui promettant de prendre le premier avion et de le rappeler dès que sa place serait réservée pour lui dire quand venir la chercher.

J'aidai Bella à se remettre sur ses pieds et la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Le reste de sa colère disparut et fut remplacée par de la tristesse. De gros sanglots secouèrent son corps, et je la berçai et la consolai tout en lui laissant le temps de ressentir et d'absorber son choc.

"Tout ira bien, Bella, je te le promets. Jacob a dit qu'il allait bien. Le garçon ne sait peut-être pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur Jacob Black, il n'est pas du genre à te mentir pour te réconforter. Il te dit toujours la vérité. Donc tu peux lui faire confiance s'il te dit que ton père _ira _bien. Viens, le taxi doit nous attendre. Okay?" Je glissai mon index sous son menton pour lui soulever le visage et elle hocha la tête, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes.

Je la sentis s'appuyer sur moi alors qu'on descendait rapidement et silencieusement les escaliers, avant de traverser le hall pour sortir dans la nuit. Comme prévu , le taxi nous attendait, et Bella s'installa à l'arrière. Elle enroula immédiatement à nouveau ses bras autour de moi, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Une fois qu'on fut installé dans le taxi, elle recommença à sangloter. Je la calmai en faisant glisser ma main dans ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante, et la laissai pleurer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore versé. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle resta là, sa tête pressée contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir que sa fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Malheureusement, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se reposer. On devait la faire rentrer chez elle. "Quand on arrivera au bungalow, tu mettras des vêtements plus chauds et on retournera directement chez toi. Pendant que tu te changes, je te réserverais un billet d'avion sur le prochain vol." Je m'interrompis pendant un moment. "Aimerais-tu que je viennes avec toi?"

Je vis que Bella prit un moment pour y réfléchir avant de relever la tête vers moi En choisissant soigneusement ses mots, elle me dit, "Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi, je ne sais pas si ce serait une excellente idée. Je passerais la plupart de mon temps à m'occuper de Charlie et quand je ne serais pas avec lui, j'aimerais passer du temps avec Jacob...même s'il est un idiot."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire à ses derniers mots.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?" Elle fut soudainement très inquiète.

"Me déranger?" Je souris. "Non Bella, pourquoi ça devrait me déranger?"

"Je pensai juste que..." Elle s'interrompit, avant de retrouver sa voix. "Ben...oh, je ne sais pas."

"Non, tu vas être très occupée pendant que tu seras là-bas. J'irais en un clin d'oeil si je pensais que je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pourrais passer la plupart du temps avec toi. En plus, je peux trouver de quoi m'occuper. Promets-moi que tu m'appelleras si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, okay?"

Bella hocha la tête et on fit le reste du trajet en silence.

Dès que Bella avait décidé qu'elle voulait retourner à Forks toute seule pour s'occuper de son père, je savais ce que devrait être ma prochaine étape. Je devais affronter ma propre famille. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Carlisle et les autres.

J'embrassai Bella sur le sommet du crâne alors que le taxi nous amenait horriblement lentement à notre destination.

Oui, il était temps que nous rentrions tous les deux à la maison.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je poussai un profond soupire en posant ma tête contre l'appui-tête. Je regardai par le hublot de l'avion, le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, annonçant un nouveau jour. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment passé une nuit blanche? Je baillai apparemment oui. Ces dernières 48 heures avaient été complètement dingues pour moi, et les dernières huit heures s'étaient passé dans le brouillard. Comme promis, Jasper avait poussé la Ducati à fond, me faisant gagner un temps fou. Il m'avait réservé un billet pour le vol de 6 heures en partance de l'aéroport Logan, ce qui ne m'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour préparer mes affaires. Il avait conduit mon SUV à l'aéroport et me m'avait porté mes sacs lorsqu'on était arrivés. J'étais restée silencieuse pratiquement sur tout le trajet jusqu'à Boston, trop occupée à penser à mon père. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'avais mes tickets en main que je réalisai que Jasper ne venait vraiment pas avec moi. A ce point-là, je m'étais aperçus qu'on avait pas passé plus de quelques jours sans se voir depuis que je l'avais revus à Forks. Je laissai mon esprit retourner à ce moment.

* * *

_Je me détournai du comptoir où j'avais récuppéré mes tickets pour regarder Jasper. Je tenais énormément à lui et même si je savais qu'il valait mieux que je fasse ça toute seule, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sans lui. Une voix parla alors dans les hauts-parleurs._

_"Embarquement pour le vol 828."_

_Il me regarda. "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. C'est ton vol."_

_"Tu vas tellement me manquer."_

_"Tu vas me manquer aussi, Bella."_

_Mon coeur se serra à l'idée d'être séparée de lui. On était sur le point d'être ce qu'on voulait être, ce qu'on était vraiment. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, à quel point son amitié et sa compagnie comptaient pour moi, à quel point je voulais qu'il soit avec moi et seulement moi. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment._

_"Est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler?"_

_Jasper enroula ensuite ses bras autour de moi pour une étreinte féroce. "Quand tu voudras, Bella. N'importe quand. Je vais attendre avec impatience d'entendre ta voix. Ne laisse pas ces gens de Forks te garder trop longtemps." Il chuchota ensuite ses mots suivants, d'une voix si basse que je ne les entendis presque pas. "Reviens-moi."_

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler doucement sur mes joues. "Je te reviendrais. Je te le promets."_

_Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne alors qu'on restait debout là pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à se promettre silencieusement que les choses changeraient quand je reviendrais._

_Et avec ça, il me laissa partir et je me dirigeai vers les portes d'embarquement._

* * *

Il me manquait déjà et ça ne faisait même pas une demi-heure. L'avion prit enfin sa vitesse de croisière et le signal lumineux indiquant qu'il fallait s'attacher s'éteignit. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable. Heureusement qu'il y avait désormais le wi-fi dans les avions. Je savais que si je ne trouvais pas de quoi m'occuper, je penserais à Charlie et je ne voulais pas faire ça donc je continuais à penser à Jasper. Il avait été si fantastique au cours de ce weekend. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour rendre ce week-end spécial pour moi que c'en était incroyable. C'était adorable sans être trop. Il avait vraiment réfléchis à ce qui me plairait le plus. Je voulais lui rendre la pareille et lui montrer à quel point il était important pour moi.

J'utilisai cette pensée comme inspiration pour les trois heures suivantes, réfléchissant à tout ce que je pourrais faire de très spécial pour lui. Ça devrait être adorable, réfléchi et complètement Jasper. Finalement, après deux heures de recherche, je trouvai quelque chose de tellement parfait que je savais que je ne pourrais pas louper une telle opportunité. Ça me prendrait du temps pour tout préparer mais ce serait une formidable distraction pour quand je me sentirais trop seule ou trop déprimée quand je serais dans l'état du Washington. Pour la première de la nuit, depuis notre baiser manqué, je me sentis excitée. Étrangement, ça me fit aussi penser que tout irait bien pour mon père.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, l'hôtesse de l'air me demandait d'éteindre mon ordinateur et de remettre ma ceinture. Je repoussai mes idées pour le moment, mais je savais que j'y repenserait bientôt. Je descendis de l'avion et alors que j'arrivai dans le terminal, je vis la tête de mon immense ami dépasser dans la foule. Bien que j'ai été folle de rage après lui un peu plus tôt, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire et de courir vers lui pour l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. "Jake! Tu m'as manqué!"

Jake me rendit mon étreinte avec une ferveur identique. "Euh...Bells, pas que ce soit pas génial, mais je croyais que tu m'en voulais?"

Je me reculai en souriant. "Ben, tu es un crétin fini, mais tu m'as bien trop manqué pour que je puisse rester en colère après toi."

"Je suis désolé tu sais. C'était vraiment idiot." Il regarda la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. "Fais-moi confiance, Audrey m'a rappelé au moins quinze fois à quel point j'étais un abruti au cours des huit dernières heures."

La minuscule fille à côté de lui le frappa à nouveau. "Parce que c'est vrai! Franchement, Bella, tu le laisses s'en tirer bien trop facilement."

Je la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. J'aimais beaucoup Audrey et elle savait remettre Jacob à sa place. "C'est pour ça que je t'ai. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous les deux."

Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Bella, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Boston te fait vraiment du bien. Tu rayonnes."

Jacob acquiesça. "C'est comme si tu es enfin à nouveau entière."

Je souris. Je savais que ça c'était dû à un certain vampire blond de Boston. "Je me sens à nouveau entière. Bien que j'aimerais vraiment continuer ces retrouvailles, j'ai _vraiment _hâte de voir Charlie. Comment va-t-il?"

Jacob me sourit alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les tapis à bagages. "Il plane toujours un peu, mais il est réveillé. Il ira parfaitement bien, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide."

"Je sais. J'ai juste hâte de le voir, c'est tout."

On récupéra rapidement mes bagages et on partit directement à l'hôpital. Jake et Audrey me promirent de m'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire avant que je n'entre dans la chambre de Charlie avec nervosité. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveuse, après tout, j'avais eu une relation sérieuse avec les hôpitaux durant mon adolescence. Je veux dire, j'avais presque une chambre réservée.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, je compris pourquoi. Mon père était allongé là, endormi, avec une aiguille plantée dans la main, reliée à une poche de morphine. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes pour la millième fois de la journée. Il avait l'air si fragile, si mortel. L'idée que j'aurais pu le perdre me terrifiait. Je vis les yeux de Charlie papillonner avant de s'ouvrir. Il me fit un faible sourire. "Bella?"

"Oui, papa. Je suis là. Jacob m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai pris le premier avion. Comment vas-tu?"

"Je suis en pleine forme."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de ricaner. "Non, sérieusement, papa. Est-ce que ça va?"

"Rien que le temps ne pourra pas guérir. Je ne pourrais pas aller pêcher pendant quelques temps-" Il fit une petite grimace à ça, "Mais je serais comme neuf avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte."

"Bon, papa, c'était une technique un peu extrême pour prendre un peu de repos et convaincre ta fille de venir te rendre visite."

On discuta ensuite de tout et de rien mais je pouvais voir que la morphine recommençait à faire effet. Quand il commença à somnoler, je lui promis que je repasserais dans la soirée et allai rejoindre Jacob à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

"T'es prête à partir?" me demanda-t-il.

Je lui dis que oui et suggérai de retourner tout simplement à la maison. Il était un peu plus de quatorze heure, ici, et ma fatigue me rattrapait rapidement. On se gara dans l'allée et Jacob me dit qu'il me tiendrait compagnie aussi souvent que possible durant les quelques jours suivants jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre à la maison. On entra et il posa mes sacs au pied des escaliers.

Jacob renifla l'air. "Il y a un parfum dans l'air."

On entra dans la cuisine et je souris. Juste comme mon premier jour dans mon appartement, un bouquet d'Hibiscus rose vif et de Magnolias blancs m'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Je savais ce que je verrais en lisant la carte et je ne pus pas dissimuler mon plaisir. Jasper me surprenait encore et toujours avec ses petites attentions. Je tendis la main vers la carte, mais malheureusement, Jacob était plus grand et plus rapide que moi. Satanés réflexes de loup-garou. _Putain. _Il lut la carte.

_Bella-_

_J'espère que ces fleurs te rappelleront la maison. Je sais que tu prendras bien soin de ton père et que je te verrais bientôt. Et n'oublie pas, je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil de toi._

_Jasper_

"Bells a un admirateur! Jasper...Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier? Jasper..." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de s'assombrir. "Bella, est-ce qu'Edward n'a pas un frère qui s'appelle Jasper?"

Je ne réussis qu'à marmonner un faible 'Si.' Je savais que mon visage me trahissait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je commençai à me sentir indignée. "Il ne se passe rien! En plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?"

"Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis venu au monde pour te protéger de cette espèce. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fréquentes à nouveau les Cullen? Est-ce que tu les as suivis là-bas?" Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus. "Est-ce que ce bâtard d'Edward vit là-bas?"

"Non, les Cullen ne vivent pas en Nouvelle Angleterre, et NON, Edward n'est définitivement pas là-bas. La seule personne que je vois là-bas est Jasper. Il n'a même pas parlé à la famille depuis plus d'un an."

"J'ai du mal à y croire. Et Alice, sa petite amie?"

Je baissai les yeux au sol. "Elle est morte. Il y a plus d'un an et demi. J'ai croisé Jasper juste avant de partir de Forks, l'été dernier. Il visitait leur vieille maison pour se rappeler d'Alice. Il vit en fait à quarante minutes de chez moi." Le sol devait définitivement être lavé. J'ajoutai doucement, "Il est mon ami."

Jacob était frustré, mais il me prit tout de même dans ses bras. "C'est des conneries, Bells. J'ai vu ton visage quand tu as vu ces fleurs. J'ai reconnu cette expression sur ton visage."

"Quelle expression?"

"Tu sais quelle expression. T'es amoureuse d'un putain de vampire."

Je me reculai brusquement. "Quoi? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jasper."

Il ne se rétracta pas. "Je suis prêt à le parier sur ma vie. Tu es soit a) amoureuse de lui ou b) entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui."

Jacob et moi devrions parler de ça en profondeur et je savais qu'on le ferait, mais je restai là, abasourdie, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait raison.

J'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock.

Je réalisai soudainement qui c'était comme une avalanche qui s'abattait sur moi, de plus en plus grande jusqu'à ce qu'elle consume tout sur son passage. Je tombais complètement amoureuse de lui et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'espérer ne pas être submergée par tout ça.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

J'étudiai mon propre billet d'avion. Je n'avais pas dit à Bella que j'allais voir les Cullen. Elle avait bien assez d'inquiétudes pour le moment, et pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires, je me réservais un billet d'avion pour Prince Rupert en Colombie-Britannique. Pour être honnête, j'avais hâte de finalement revoir Carlisle, Esme, Emmett et Rosalie. Ma famille m'avait manqué au cours de la dernière année, et je voulais passer un peu de temps avec eux. J'avais hâte de savourer la nature rationnelle de Carlisle, l'affection maternelle d'Esme, la franchise d'Emmett et même la prétention de Rosalie.

Je m'étais arrangé pour qu'une voiture m'attende à l'aéroport lorsque j'arriverais au Canada. Et effectivement, une Honda CRV noire m'attendait, et je n'eus pas besoin de m'inquiéter du soleil parce que j'arrivais en pleine nuit. Je parcourus les rues familières de Prince Rupert, silencieuses à cette heure de la nuit. Cependant, lorsque j'atteignis l'allée menant chez les Cullen au bout d'une route abandonnée, je ne fus pas surpris de voir la maison s'illuminer.

Je me garai lentement en me préparant à toutes les émotions qui allaient me frapper. J'étais partis sur un coup de tête l'année dernière et je m'attendais à être frappé par de la déception, de la colère et même de la tristesse. Ce ne serait que ce que je méritais.

Au lieu de ça, la première chose que je vis fut Emmett sortir de la maison en courant. Emmett se précipita vers ma voiture, ouvrit la porte en grand en appelant Rosalie à grands cris. Il me tira hors de la voiture pour me donner une étreinte virile. Rosalie était à côté de lui à ce stade-là, tout comme Carlisle et Esme. Rosalie poussa son mari hors du chemin en lui lançant un regard noir au passage avant de me serrer à son tour dans ses bras et de m'embrasser sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Carlisle me serra la main avec plaisir, et lorsque je vis Esme, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre de toutes mes forces parce que je savais que c'était elle que mon départ avait le plus blessé. "Je suis désolé," lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit. "Ce n'est pas important. Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Je n'arrivai pas à croire aux émotions que je ressentais. Il n'y avait ni colère ni rancoeur, juste du pur bonheur que je sois de retour. Je sentis un amour familial puissant émaner de ma famille. Je passai le reste de la soirée à écouter ce qu'ils devenaient. Carlisle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital local et il aimait y travailler avec ses collègues bien que l'hôpital ne soit pas vraiment fréquenté. Esme avait décidé qu'elle voulait se trouver une occupation et elle avait ouvert sa propre firme de décoration intérieure. Rosalie s'occupait de la comptabilité et comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle était une femme d'affaire impitoyable. Emmett avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'université locale et il y suivait des cours de littérature pour passer le temps. Ils étaient tous plutôt contents et satisfaits.

Lorsqu'ils me demandèrent de leur dire ce que je devenais, je leur dis presque toute la vérité. Je leur dis que je m'étais installé dans le Maine, mais que j'avais voyagé pour faire mon deuil et revisiter les endroits où Alice et moi avions été. Je m'excusai une fois de plus d'être partit aussi brusquement. Je leur expliquai à quel point ça avait été dur pour moi de gérer ma propre douleur à cette époque, donc avoir quatre autres personnes ressentant la même douleur que moi avait été insupportable. Je leur expliquai qu'avec le temps j'avais été capable de guérir et de me rappeler d'Alice pour la vampire formidable qu'elle avait été, et de la façon dont elle m'avait rendu une partie de mon humanité.

Carlisle fut le premier à commenter lorsque j'eus fini mon bref résumé. "On était tous très inquiets pour toi, Jasper. Nous aimions immensément Alice, et ça nous était presque impossible de dissimuler notre propre douleur. Nous ne t'en avons jamais voulu d'être partit, nous avons compris pourquoi tu en avais besoin. Ce fut soudain, ta disparition au beau matin, mais je pense que je parle pour tout le monde en te disant que nous nous attendions tous à ce qu'une telle chose arrive. Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé la paix intérieure que tu recherchais."

Il y eut un un moment de silence, donc j'en profitai pour poser la question que j'avais voulu poser depuis que j'étais arrivé. "Comment va Edward? Où est-il?"

Esme fut la première à me répondre. "Edward est toujours pareil. Pas grand chose a changé depuis que tu es partis l'année dernière. Il s'est complètement immergé dans sa musique pour oublier Bella, et bien qu'il semble content, il n'est pas heureux. Il revient dans un mois et demi pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère qu'être avec la famille lui remontera légèrement le moral. Ce sera la première fois qu'on le verra depuis..." Elle s'interrompit.

"C'est bon." Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle allait dire- depuis qu'il est revenu pour la veillée qu'on a fait en mémoire d'Alice. La mort d'Alice avait plongé Edward dans une dépression encore plus profonde vu qu'elle était le membre de la famille dont il était le plus proche après Carlisle. Il m'avait été impossible d'être en présence d'Edward pour plus de quelques minutes d'affilée à cette époque. Les sentiments d'Edward étaient pratiquement cinq fois pire que ceux des autres membres de la famille, ce qui me plongeait dans une dépression encore plus profonde.

A cette époque, j'avais essayé d'apaiser la douleur d'Edward, mais j'avais réalisé qu'il m'était impossible de trouver le calme que je recherchai désespérément et que je n'avais pas pu trouver jusqu'à récemment. Jusqu'à ce que je revois Bella, en fait.

Cette pensée me ramena à la raison de ma présence. J'entendis Emmett mentionner qu'il voulait aller chasser et qu'il aimerait qu'on y aille tous ensembles. Je détestai le décevoir mais la chasse devrait attendre.

"En fait, Emmett, j'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec Carlisle en privé. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous les trois et je te promets que je suis là pour quelques jours donc on pourra aller chasser quelques grizzlys."

"Sûr, frangin. Comme tu veux," répondit Emmett. A l'exception de Carlisle, ils me regardèrent avec curiosité mais se dirigèrent vers les portes en boix précieux sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois qu'on fut seuls et qu'on n'entendit plus les autres, Carlisle s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé. J'avais toujours eu un profond respect et amour pour lui depuis le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. Alice et les autres l'avaient toujours vu comme un père, mais j'avais toujours vu Carlisle comme un ami. J'étais le plus vieux de la famille après lui et mon histoire sordide et mes capacités me rendaient naturellement plus sérieux et mature que les autres, à l'exception d'Esme. Je n'avais pas besoin de la figure paternelle à laquelle les autres s'accrochaient. Je savais que Carlisle le savait et qu'en retour, il agissait toujours d'une manière juste et me traitait comme son égal, ce pour quoi je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant.

"Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Jasper?"

J'allais droit au but. "C'est compliqué, Carlisle. C'est au sujet d'Edward." Ce ne serait pas une conversation facile. Edward était celui qui était le plus proche de Carlisle et leur amour mutuel était immense. Je savais que Carlisle était celui qui connaissait Edward le mieux, mais qu'il pourrait tout de même étudier la situation avec objectivité, ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je continuai. "Le dernier endroit que j'ai visité pour faire mon deuil fut Forks. Pendant que j'étais là-bas, j'ai croisé Bella."

Carlisle fronça pensivement les sourcils au nom de l'amour perdu de son fils. "Continue."

"Elle se préparait à quitter Forks et avait décidé de visiter la maison une dernière fois. Imagine ma surprise quand je l'ai revu. Je pensai qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus de la maison. Bella et moi avons parlé et je l'ai invité dans la maison. Elle était là pour la même raison que moi. Pour avancer dans sa vie."

"Comment allait-elle?"

"Elle va bien, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir. Carlisle, je pense qu'il est important de noter que Bella n'est plus la Bella dont Edward est tombé amoureux. Il est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui était jeune, naïve et innocente. La Bella d'aujourd'hui est blasée, forte, et indépendante et plus important, heureuse. Il lui a fallut des années pour oublier Edward, mais elle l'a fait. Elle ne l'aime plus, depuis un petit moment. Cette connexion a disparu, et je sais qu'Edward sera dévasté lorsqu'il l'apprendra."

Je voyais bien qu'il était entrain de réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit. Je savais aussi que je tournai autour du pot. Apparemment Carlisle le savait aussi, parce qu'il me répondit simplement avec un, "Il y a autre chose."

Je hochai la tête. "Bella se préparait à emménager en Nouvelle Angleterre pour travailler dans une boîte d'édition à Boston lorsqu'elle est venu à la maison. Elle partait trois jours plus tard."

Je vis que Carlisle commençait à comprendre. "Tu as dit que tu vivais dans le Maine maintenant; ce n'est pas très loin."

"Exactement. Quand j'ai mentionné au cours de la conversation que j'habitais près de chez elle, elle m'a demandé si on pouvait être amis. A ce stade-là, j'étais toujours fou de chagrin mais je désirais avoir une connexion avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui. La famille ressentait tellement de douleur et de pitié que je ne pouvais pas rester et je ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour aller rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte. Bella était juste là. Bien qu'elle était triste qu'Alice soit morte, elle était heureuse en général et son amitié me donnerait la distraction dont j'avais besoin pour faire sainement mon deuil d'Alice. Donc lorsque je suis retourné dans le Maine quelques jours plus tard, on est devenus amis."

Je m'interrompis à nouveau. Carlisle était content et ses émotions ne révélaient rien. "On est amis depuis deux mois et demi maintenant. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour elle sont bien plus que de l'amitié, Carlisle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se développeraient comme ça, surtout après Alice. C'est une femme incroyable."

Carlisle hocha la tête et me demanda doucement, "Et que ressent-t-elle pour toi?"

"Même si je n'ai pas admis mes sentiments pour elle, je suis presque certain qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi. Et c'est ça le problème. J'aime Edward comme un frère, Carlisle. Je sais que ça va le détruire et je sais qu'il ne comprendra pas que Bella est différente. Il sera convaincu que je manipule ses émotions d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lui faire ressentir ça pour moi. Bien que je ne veuille pas faire souffrir Edward, je ne pense pas que je peux simplement rester au loin et ignorer mes sentiments. Je le comprendrais si tu me demandais de ne plus approcher la famille. Je te demande juste quelques jours pour faire mes adieux."

Je m'interrompis à cela, laissant l'énormité de ce que je lui avais dit faire son chemin. Carlisle releva la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux, et bien que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, il avait l'air fatigué. "Tu as raison, Jasper. Ça va le détruire. Ça va l'achever." Il s'interrompit à nouveau. "Mais tu ne fais pas tes adieux à la famille. Même si tu es le dernier venu, tu n'es pas le moindre, et on a déjà perdu l'une d'entre nous, je ne tolérerais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblerait que Bella était destinée à être un membre de cette famille d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Carlisle se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. "Le seul moyen pour qu'Edward se remette de ça sera d'être brutalement honnête avec lui. Ça le détruira mais il finira par réaliser qu'il aime assez Bella pour vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce ne sera pas facile pour elle et toi, j'en ai bien peur."

"Tu n'éprouves ni colère ni déception." J'étais abasourdi. Il n'éprouvait que de la compréhension.

"Jasper, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris au cours de mes quatre cents ans sur terre c'est que le coeur désire ce que le coeur désire. Rien ne peut stopper deux personnes qui ressentent la même chose. Je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé qu'Edward retournerait auprès de Bella, mais nous savions tous que lorsqu'il est partit, il a peut-être fait des erreurs qui seraient irréparables lorsqu'il retrouverait finalement ses esprits."

Il se tourna pour me regarder avant de continuer. "Notre famille nous vous tournera jamais le dos, ni à toi, ni à Bella. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Quand tu décideras finalement de lui déclarer tes sentiments pour elle, et si elle éprouve la même chose comme tu le suspectes, je te demande juste de le faire savoir à Edward le plus tôt possible. Ce n'est que justice pour lui et il a besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu essayais de lui dissimuler. En attendant, je ferais de mon mieux pour dissimuler ça à Edward, pour vous trois."

Je m'approchai de Carlisle pour le serrer dans mes bras et réalisai qu'il était plus un père pour moi que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais de retour à la maison. Je me sentais vraiment chanceuse d'avoir une patronne extrêmement compréhensive qui m'avait permit de prendre congé pour aller m'occuper de mon père après seulement deux mois de travail. Je lui avais assuré qu'il ne me faudrait que deux semaines, mais elle m'avait dit de prendre tout le temps dont j'avais besoin. Charlie allait beaucoup mieux, je lui rendais visite tous les jours et il n'était finalement plus sous morphine, ce qui le rendait bien plus alerte. Le docteur avait dit que je serais en mesure de le ramener à la maison demain si tous les tests revenaient négatifs.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être d'excellente humeur lorsque Jacob vint me rendre visite. "Salut Bells! Mon père m'a dit que Charlie va probablement être relâché demain?"

Je hochai joyeusement la tête. "Ouaip! Bien que j'ai l'habitude des hôpitaux, je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il sorte bientôt de là."

Jacob regarda autour de lui. Je pouvais voir qu'il était ébahi par la quantité de nourriture que j'avais acheté ce matin. "Est-ce que tu prépares un repas pour la meute?"

Je lui tapais sur le bras avec un sourire. "Pas drôle. Non, j'ai décidé que vu que je ne suis là que pour deux semaines, je devrais préparer autant de plats pour Charlie que possible, comme ça il n'aura qu'à les réchauffer. Il ne pourra pas se servir de son bras pour un petit moment, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour lui simplifier la vie, je veux le faire."

"Tu es une si bonne fille. Donc...tu m'as demandé de venir et me voilà. Que puis-je faire pour toi?" Je lui dis d'émincer des légumes pour la soupe de poissons que je préparais pour mon père pendant que je lui préparais du poulet. Ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas parlé à Jacob face à face, il était partit peu de temps après avoir vu les fleurs et réalisé de qui elles étaient. Ça faisait trois jours que j'avais réalisé que j'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock.

C'était le premier jour de repos de Jacob depuis que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, et il m'avait dit qu'il était tout à moi pour toute la journée, ce qui me faisait très plaisir. Cependant, je savais que j'allais devoir aborder le sujet 'vampire' rapidement où il le ferait.

On discuta de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant que Jacob ne pose finalement son couteau pour me regarder avec exaspération. "Okay Bells. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, okay? Je ne peux pas laisser courir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le vampire?"

Je grognai et posai moi aussi mon couteau. "Je savais que je ne pourrais te faire attendre trop longtemps. Jacob, pour le moment, il ne se passe rien entre Jasper et moi. Pas que ce soit vraiment tes affaires, mais je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas le sujet donc je vais te répondre clairement. Non, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour Edward, ce que tu sais parfaitement bien. Mais oui, j'éprouve quelque chose pour Jasper." On aurait dit que les yeux de Jacob allaient lui sortir du crâne et je pouvais le sentir essayer de se calmer.

Je posai ma main sur son bras d'une manière apaisante. "Ecoute, je sais que tu es juste inquiet pour moi et pour ma sécurité. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je pense qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi, en fait, j'en suis pratiquement convaincue."

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à couper les légumes à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

"Mais Bells, comment tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal? Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'aspect physique suceur de sang. C'est un des Cullen. Sa sangsue de frère t'a abandonné dans les bois après t'avoir brisé le coeur. Aucun membre de sa famille, y compris Jasper, n'est resté pour s'assurer que tu allais bien à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qui le rend meilleur?"

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je voulais l'apaiser. "Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par l'aspect physique?" Je vis Jacob hocher la tête pour accepter. "Jasper a un contrôle incroyable sur sa soif maintenant. Je le sais comme je sais que tu peux te contrôler quand tu t'énerves et que tu as besoin de te calmer. Emily a été blessée par Sam parce qu'il n'était pas prudent. Mais j'ai su dès la première fois où tu t'es transformé en loup-garou que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, que tu ne perdrais jamais le contrôle. Mon instinct me l'a dit et mon instinct me le dit pour Jasper maintenant. Je lui fais implicitement confiance. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Jacob hocha la tête à contre-coeur. "Et en ce qui concerne tes autres inquiétudes, oui, Edward m'a détruite. Oui, tu as dû m'aider à me reconstruire, ce dont je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Non, Jasper n'est pas resté pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Cependant, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Jasper et les autres pensaient qu'Edward m'avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Edward m'a quitté parce qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir me protéger, et qu'il redoutait que sa famille et lui, et les autres vampires en général soient une menace pour moi."

Jacob marmonna dans un souffle. "Ben, au moins, le bâtard avait raison au sujet d'une chose."

Après lui avoir lancé un regard très noir, il me murmura un "Désolé." Et je continuai.

"Comme je te le disais... Au lieu de ça, cet idiot d'Edward décide de me dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, ce qui rendit notre rupture mille fois pire à mon avis. Jacob... Jasper me comprend. Pour la toute première fois, j'ai l'impression d'être l'égale de quelqu'un, intellectuellement et émotionnellement. Je sais que Jasper ne me ferait jamais ce qu'Edward m'a fait. Je te demande, par amitié, que tu ne t'en mêle pas et que tu me soutiennes quoi que je décide de faire de ces sentiments. S'il te plaît?" Je lui lançai un regard suppliant.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, mais me serra ensuite dans ses bras. "Bells, je n'aime toujours pas ça et si tu commences à le fréquenter, je te téléphonerais constamment pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Si jamais, jamais, JAMAIS tu as besoin de moi, je ferais traversé le pays à la meute tellement vite que ce vampire ne saura même pas ce qui lui arrive. Est-ce que c'est d'accord?"

Je lui fis un large sourire parce que je savais qu'il avait cédé. Ça avait été plus facile que je ne le pensais. "Plus que d'accord. Je t'aime, Jake."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells."

On continua à cuisiner pendant un peu plus d'une heure avant qu'une idée ne me vienne à l'esprit."Jacob..." commençai-je d'une voix chantante.

Il grogna. "Je connais cette voix. Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Je le regardai innocemment. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne veux rien du tout."

"Connerie, Bella. Je te connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Je pris mon temps, savourant l'agonie de Jacob face à l'inconnu. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit horrible et ce serait encore pire. "Donc...j'ai eu une idée et j'aurais besoin de ton aide..."

Après lui avoir parlé de l'idée que j'avais eu pour Jasper dans l'avion et lui avoir expliqué comment il pourrait m'aider, il était horrifié. "Oh non, Bells. Non! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi! Je me jetterais au feu; je traverserais un désert sans fin si ça pouvait t'aider. Mais pas ça."

"S'il te plaît, Jacob! Je ne suis là que pour deux semaines! A quel point ça peut être horrible? Franchement?"

"Non, Bells. Et c'est mon dernier mot."

"Est-ce que je dois sortir la carte?"

Jacob me regarda avec méfiance. "Quelle carte?"

C'était un coup bas et je le savais, mais je le fis quand même. "Tu m'as fait croire que mon père était mort au téléphone. Je pense que ça mérite compensation."

Il grogna. Je savais que j'avais tapé là où ça faisait mal. "Tu n'es là que pour deux semaines, n'est-ce pas? Si je le fais, tu ne pourras plus jamais mentionner à quel point j'ai merdé sur ce coup de fil, compris? Tu n'en parleras plus. Je me sens vraiment horrible d'avoir fait ça."

Je me sentais un peu coupable parce que je savais qu'il était vraiment sincère. Je lui tendis la main. "Je suis désolée, Jake. Je te promets que je n'en parlerais plus jamais même si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi. Marché conclu?"

Il me serra la main et je l'entendis grogner à nouveau. "Dans quel bordel je me fourre?"

Je lui tapotai le dos. "Ohhh...Jake. Ce n'est pas _si _horrible que ça."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais revenu dans la famille. D'ici quelques heures, Emmett et moi partirions chasser le grizzli comme je lui l'avais promis. J'avais hâte de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Avec Emmett je pouvais être moi-même et il l'acceptait sans insister. S'il n'avait pas été le moins doué pour dissimuler ses pensées à Edward, j'aurais aimé lui parler de Bella. Emmett donnait toujours d'excellents conseils, ce qui me serait vraiment utile en cette occasion.

J'étais entrain de discuter de la compagnie de décoration avec Rosalie lorsque je sentis ma poche vibrer. Mon téléphone vibra légèrement et j'y jetai un bref coup d'oeil pour maintenir les apparences. Je savais sans même avoir besoin de regarder que ce serait Bella.

Bien que j'ai terriblement envie de répondre au téléphone, Rose se tenait en face de moi et je savais que Bella était la dernière personne à qui elle s'attendait à ce que je parle. Le sourcil de Rosalie se haussa lorsque je remis tranquillement le téléphone dans ma poche.

"C'était qui?"

J'éludai la question. "Ce n'est rien d'important."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Jasper." Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité pointer maintenant. Elle savait que je dissimulais quelque chose.

"Je sais." Et je n'ajoutai rien de plus.

Rosalie, étant Rosalie, ne fut pas satisfaite de ma réponse. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Jasper? D'abord tu veux parler à Carlisle en privé après t'être pointé après plus d'une année d'absence. Maintenant tu me dissimules des coups de fil?"

"C'est privé, Rose. Tu ne peux pas respecter ça?" Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je poussai un gros soupir. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que le reste de la famille sache. S'ils savaient et qu'Edward revenait plus tôt, ils devraient dissimuler leurs pensées ce qui rendrait immédiatement Edward suspicieux. Ça la fit taire, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. Puis elle grommela. "Très bien. Ne me dis rien."

Emmett entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Rose passa à côté de lui et l'attrapa par la main. "Viens, Emmett. Je peux pas rester là." Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à ses crises, alors qu'elle le traînait vers la porte. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment il faisait pour supporter ça. J'aimais Rose comme une soeur, mais elle était si exigeante parfois. Elle était chanceuse qu'Emmett soit aussi tolérant. Elle se dirigea vers le garage et j'entendis ensuite le moteur de sa voiture rugir.

Carlisle et Esme étaient partis pour la journée, donc je me retrouvais seul à la maison. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui dissimuler des choses mais Rose ne comprendrait pas. Rose en voulait déjà à Bella à cause de toutes les opportunités que son humanité lui donnait, et elle n'avait jamais compris la volonté de Bella de devenir un vampire. _Voudrait-elle même être changée en vampire pour moi? Elle a une vie maintenant et une carrière. Est-ce qu'elle abandonnerait tout ça pour moi? _Je décidai qu'il était bien trop tôt pour moi pour réfléchir à ça. A ce stade-là de notre relation, je serais juste heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composai le numéro de Bella.

"Allô?" me répondit sa voix douce et pleine d'espoir.

"Salut Bella."

"Jasper!" Je souris à l'excitation clairement audible dans sa voix. Sa voix me manquait. "Comment tu vas?"

"Extrêmement bien maintenant que je te parle, comment ça se passe là-bas? Comment va ton père?"

"Charlie va beaucoup mieux! Je vais le chercher cette après-midi pour le ramener à la maison."

"Bella, c'est formidable. Quand penses-tu rentrer?"

"Je vais devoir rester ici pour au moins une semaine et demi de plus, histoire de m'assurer que mon père a tout ce qu'il lui faut avant que je ne reparte. Comment vas-tu? C'est comment en Nouvelle Angleterre?"

Je m'interrompis pour un moment. A cause de son départ précipité, je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de mentionner à Bella que j'allais rendre visite à Carlisle et aux autres. J'hésitai un moment entre lui faire croire que j'étais toujours en Nouvelle Angleterre ou lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je choisissais les Cullen. Je décidai rapidement de lui dire la vérité, je voulais qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre Bella et moi et j'avais honte d'avoir envisagé, même pour un instant, de lui mentir.

"En fait, je ne suis pas en Nouvelle Angleterre, Bella. J'ai décidé que je voulais aller voir les Cullen. J'ai pensé que je pourrais aller les voir pendant que tu étais à Forks... Carlisle, Esme, Emmett et Rosalie sont là." Je sentis qu'elle avait besoin que je lui assure qu'Edward n'était pas là.

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil rompu seulement par la respiration calme de Bella. Au bout d'une minute, elle reprit la parole. "Comment vont-ils?"

"Ils vont bien." Je lui dit ce qu'ils étaient devenus, à quel point ça m'était redevenu facile d'être avec eux, et à quel point ce n'était plus la lutte constante que ça avait été après Alice. J'avais bien dû parler sans arrêt pendant une bonne demi-heure, satisfait en entendant Bella me répondre occasionnellement avec un 'vraiment?' ou un 'hmmmm'. Juste savoir qu'elle était à l'autre bout du fil me faisait mourir d'envie d'être auprès d'elle.

Lorsque j'eus fini de parler, elle me demanda, "Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'on se voit?"

"Carlisle le sait. Les autres, non. Est-ce que ça te dérange?"

"Jasper; si tu penses que notre..." pause. "notre..." une autre pause. "Notre...amitié devrait rester secrète pour le moment, ça me va. Je fais complètement confiance à tes instincts et si tu ne penses pas que ce soit le bon moment pour le leur dire, je comprend. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, cependant?" Bella semblait incertaine.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander."

"Maintenant que tu leur as rendu visite et que tu ne souffres plus émotionellement en leur présence, est-ce que tu penses que tu vas rester avec eux?"

Bella avait l'air si perdue à cet instant. Je voulais la rassurer, lui dire que ma maison était là où elle se trouvait. "Bella, je ne vais nulle part. J'adore rendre visite aux Cullen et je le ferais plus souvent, mais je veux rester en Nouvelle Angleterre."

Le soulagement fut bien audible dans sa voix. "Je me sens très égoïste en te disant ça, mais je suis contente. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avait décidé de rester avec eux. J'aurais compris mais..." Elle ne finit pas sa dernière phrase.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa dernière phrase. Je lui répondis simplement un 'Je sais.' Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, je continuai, "Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours?"

Bella me raconta alors qu'elle passait plusieurs heures par jours à l'hôpital, à jouer aux cartes avec Charlie, à regarder des films et à parler. Il semblerait que leur relation se soit renforcée. Elle mentionna aussi Jacob et sa petite amie, Audrey, et me dit qu'elle les avait vu plusieurs fois déjà au cours de son sujet. Elle semblait heureuse et satisfaite.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la montre accrochée au mur, et je savais que Rose et Emmett reviendrait bientôt. "Bella, je n'aimerais rien de plus que de rester au téléphone à te parler, mais il faut que j'y aille, Emmett va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et je lui ai promis qu'on irait chasser le grizzli ensemble."

Même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, je pouvais sentir son sourire à l'idée qu'Emmett et moi passions un moment fraternel ensemble. "Des grizzlis, hein? Bon, je ferais mieux de ne pas trop te retenir alors. Je vais être occupée avec mon père au cours des jours à venir et ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée que je t'appelle pendant que tu es là-bas. J'ai réservé un vol pour dimanche prochain, pourquoi ne t'appellerais-je pas quand je rentre?"

Je détestai l'idée de ne pas entendre sa voix pour plus d'une semaine et demi, mais ce serait probablement mieux. Je m'assurerais d'être rentré d'ici là pour pouvoir la voir la nuit même. "Tout ce que tu voudras, Bella."

"Okay...je te verrais dans un peu plus d'une semaine alors. Et Jasper?"

"Oui?"

"Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques, Bella."

Et sur ces mots, on raccrocha le téléphone. J'entendis ensuite le moteur de la voiture de Rosalie rugir dans l'allée. Parfait timing.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'entrai dans la chambre d'hôpital de Charlie, heureuse que ce soit la dernière fois que je devrais entrer dans cette pièce. Charlie était assis au bord de son lit entrain de se battre avec les boutons de sa chemise. Je m'approchai de lui en souriant. "Hey papa. T'as besoin d'aide?"

Il grommela. "Hey, Bella. Non, je peux le faire tout seul." Il fit plusieurs tentatives et réussis finalement à fermer un autre de ses boutons, mais il abandonna sa tentative de fermer les deux derniers boutons.

"C'est bon, papa. Laisse-moi faire ça." Je tendis la main et fermai les deux derniers boutons. Je défroissai ensuite sa chemise. "Beaucoup mieux. Prêt à sortir d'ici?"

Charlie me fit un large sourire à ça. "Oh Bells, tu n'as même _pas _idée."

"Il reste encore un peu de paperasse et ensuite on pourra y aller. J'ai une surprise pour toi quand on rentre à la maison, papa."

Il grommela. Il détestait les surprises encore plus que moi. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je lui fis les gros yeux. "Tu veux que je gâche ta surprise?"

"Bella. Je suis ton père. Je peux toujours te punir."

Je rigolai. "Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais très bien. Je te le dis quand même. Billy, Jacob, Audrey et les Clearwater viennent ce soir pour un barbecue. Il y a un match à la télé plus tard et je me suis dis que tu pourrais le regarder avec Billy."

Mon père me lança un regard reconnaissant. "Je pense que j'aimerais ça."

Le docteur entra dans la pièce avec les papiers que Charlie devait signer pour qu'on puisse partir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de quitter un hôpital de toute ma vie. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux et Charlie passa son temps à regarder le vert des arbres par la fenêtre. Il semblait encore plus songeur que d'habitude, mais je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à digérer.. Lorsqu'on arriva à la maison, j'aidai Charlie à s'installer dans son fauteuil favori avant d'aller lui préparer son déjeuner. Je m'assis avec lui après l'avoir servi. Alors qu'on mangeait, il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des coups d'oeil avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Finalement, je posai mon sandwich sur la table basse. "Okay, Papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi le problème?"

Il eut l'air embarrassé. "Y'a pas de problème."

"Bon, alors, pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça?"

Il sourit doucement. "C'est juste que, t'as l'air en pleine forme. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse. Tu n'as pas eu l'air aussi heureuse depuis très, très longtemps. Tu es complètement détendue. Boston doit vraiment te faire du bien."

"Tout le monde me dit ça."

"Eh bien, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai." Charlie s'interrompit à nouveau avec une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

"Quoi?" lui demandai-je avec exaspération.

"Y'a-t-il un jeune homme qui contribue à ton bien-être à Boston?"

"Papa!" Mais je souris intérieurement. _Pas si jeune que ça._ Je décidai de lui dire la vérité, enfin presque. "Il y a quelqu'un, mais il ne s'est encore rien passé donc je ne veux pas en parler. Je te le promets, papa, si ça devient sérieux, je te le ferais savoir."

"Eh bien, dis à cet homme que ton père est un Chef de la Police."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, papa, il le sait déjà. Fais-moi confiance." On sourit tous les deux.

Charlie continua à me lancer des coups d'oeil pendant tout le repas. Finalement, il posa son propre sandwich sur la table. "Tu sais, m'être fait tirer dessus m'a donné une nouvelle perspective, Bella."

"J'en suis sûre." Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

"Ça m'a fait commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait si je n'étais plus là. Je veux que tu saches à quel point je me sens chanceux que tu ais décidé de venir vivre avec moi il y a quelques années, que tu m'ais donné l'opportunité de faire partie de ta vie, que tu m'ais laissé t'élever. Tu n'as aucune idée de la joie que tu as été dans ma vie. Tu as été une fille formidable et je me considère comme le père le plus chanceux au monde."

"Pa-"

Charlie leva la main et je m'interrompis. "Tu es une fille formidable," répéta-t-il. "Et même si tu as vingt-trois ans et que tu es techniquement une adulte, je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que tu es ma seule héritière. Tu recevras ma pension et la maison. Tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien."

"Pa-"

Il m'interrompit à nouveau. "Et si tu as la chance que ce garçon tienne à toi aussi, j'aimerais le rencontrer. Je peux déjà dire qu'il est bon pour toi. Tu rayonnes pratiquement et tu ressembles à mon ancienne Bella. Même Jacob n'a pas pu faire ça pour toi et il est ton meilleur ami. Je t'aime, Bella."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Mon père n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler de ses sentiments. Le coup de feu devait vraiment avoir fait peur à Charlie. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras tout en m'assurant de ne pas lui faire mal au bras. "Je t'aime aussi, papa."

On mangea le reste de notre déjeuner silencieusement alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui se passerait si Jasper et moi devenions un couple, ce que je pensais qu'il allait se passer. Je savais que mon père voudrait le rencontrer, mais comment pourrais-je expliquer ça à mon père? Mon père ressentait beaucoup d'animosité à l'égard de la famille Cullen pour être partis comme ils l'avaient fait. Si j'étais à sa place, je ressentirais la même chose. Il prendrait vraiment mal le fait que mon nouveau petit ami soit le frère de celui qui m'avait brisé le coeur. De plus, si les choses progressaient de la façon dont je l'espérais avec Jasper, que se passerait-il si je décidai d'être transformée? Ça détruirait mon père. Puis une petite voix dans ma tête me demanda- _Est-ce que Jasper voudrait que je sois transformée ou serait-il comme Edward, à insister pour que je reste humaine?_

* * *

Je passai l'après-midi à préparer le barbecue pour tout le monde. Je décidai de leur préparer mon gateau spécial aux sept couches de chocolat, le préféré de mon père. J'étais si détendue d'être de retour à la maison, dans cette cuisine, et pourtant, même si j'adorais être là, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à mon appartement, à Jasper, et à ma conversation avec mon père.

Alors que le gâteau gonflait dans le four, j'allais dans le jardin, profitant du fait que c'était un des rares jours ensoleillés de Forks. Je frottai mes mains sur mes bras pour essayer de me réchauffer. Même si les rayons du soleil tombaient directement sur moi, il y avait un léger vent qui refroidissait l'air. Je fermai les yeux et m'autorisai à imaginer ce que ce serait d'être avec Jasper. J'avais la conviction que Jasper ne se retiendrait pas comme Edward l'avait toujours fait, et j'espérai que mon instinct avait raison. Bien qu'une relation chaste me convenait lorsque j'étais une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, la femme que j'étais maintenant désirait désespérément une relation physique qui irait plus loin que les baisers. Je voulais Jasper, ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'étais terriblement attirée par lui, et je voulais lui le faire savoir et lui le prouver physiquement aussi souvent que possible lorsque le moment serait venu. J'espérai juste qu'il me laisserait faire.

Juste alors que je commençai à fantasmer que j'enlevai la chemise de Jasper, en l'ouvrant bouton par bouton, révélant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, mes pensées furent interrompues par un cri de mon père me demandant si je pouvais lui donner son traitement. Je retournai dans la maison en sautillant et en repoussant mes pensées inappropriée parce que je savais que mon petit fantasme se serait rapidement transformé en une scène d'un roman Harlequin. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son ordonnance pour voir quels médicaments mon père devait prendre. J'attrapai un cachet de Vicodin et une autre pilule dont je ne pouvais pas prononcer le nom et les apportai à mon père avec un verre d'eau.

Le minuteur pour le gâteau sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à préparer le gâteau, et sur les coups de dix-sept heures, les amis de Charlie commencèrent à arriver. Je demandai à Jacob d'allumer le feu et de griller la viande. Je restai dans la cuisine avec Audrey pour préparer une salade. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et elle sautillait pratiquement sur place.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. "Tu es vraiment heureuse ce soir, Audrey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Audrey se tourna pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la cuisine. Elle se pencha ensuite vers moi. "Je pense que Jake va bientôt de me demander en mariage."

Mon sourire s'élargit. "C'est formidable!" Je la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. "Quand penses-tu qu'il va le faire?"

Elle me dit qu'elle n'était pas exactement sûre du quand, mais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des petits commentaires, presque comme s'il essayait de découvrir la taille de son doigt. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être folle de joie pour elle. C'était incroyable qu'à un moment de ma vie, j'ai pensé que je pourrais finir ma vie avec Jacob, mais ces deux-là étaient parfaits ensemble. Savoir que mon ami et sa petite amie était sur le point d'entamer l'étape suivante de leur vie me rendait incroyablement heureuse pour eux. Mon coeur me fit un peu mal, et j'espérai que j'expérimenterais ce genre d'amour très bientôt avec Jasper.

La nourriture fut prête quelques minutes plus tard, et on remplit tous nos assiettes avant de nous installer autour du feu. Bientôt, Billy Black et Sue Clearwater commencèrent à torturer Charlie en nous racontant des souvenirs d'enfances et quelques-unes des choses les plus stupides que Charlie ait jamais fait. On était tous entrain de rire. Je regardai Jacob qui avait enroulé ses bras autour d'Audrey. Il me fit l'un de ses fameux sourires, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. A ce moment, j'étais complètement satisfaite. La seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre encore plus heureuse aurait était la présence d'une certaine autre personne auprès de moi.

A ce moment-là, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Pour m'indiquer que j'avais reçu un message. Je l'ouvris pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

_Emmett a déjà attrapé son premier grizzli. Tu me manques. -J_

Je souris au message. Il était là avec moi après tout.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Emmett draina son premier grizzli dès qu'on arriva. Lorsqu'il vint me rejoindre en courant, je pus sentir qu'il était extatique, mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de déception aussi. Emmett avait toujours aimé les défis, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était parfait pour Rosalie. Emmett arriva juste après que j'ai fini d'envoyer un message à Bella pour lui dire que je pensais à elle et je rangeai mon téléphone avant qu'il ne puisse le emarquer.

"C'était trop facile, Em," souris-je.

Il bomba fièrement les muscles. "Peut-être que je suis juste trop bon."

"Ou plutôt chanceux. Je veux dire, c'pas comme si tu pourrais m'attraper ni rien," le provoquai-je avant de m'élancer dans les bois en sachant qu'il se lancerait à ma poursuite. Ça m'avait manqué de faire ça avec Emmett. Lui et moi avions toujours eu une relation facile et c'était avec lui que je préférais chasser. En règle générale, c'était trois jours de chasse et de jeux. Très relaxant

Je naviguai facilement dans la forêt, passant devant des arbres qui me paraissaient flous à cause de ma vitesse. J'évitais les rochers et les crevasses, parfois de peu, en essayant de semer Emmett. Je sautai par-dessus une rivière et tournai brusquement à gauche dans une clairière. Sentant Emmett approcher, je n'eus pas le temps de regarder autour de moi donc je me dirigeai vers la gauche de la clairière. Malheureusement, lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis Emmett me sauter dessus du haut d'un arbre et il me tacla au sol.

"Ugh!"

"J't'ai eu!" rigola-t-il.

"Je manque d'entraînement. Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois," marmonnai-je affectueusement.

"Bien sûr que si."

Je roulai de sous lui et me mis assis en époussetant les feuilles et la terre que j'avais sur moi. Je fis ensuite un large sourire à mon frère. "T'es devenu rapide."

"Nan, j'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi. J'ai juste amélioré ma technique de traque cette année. Ça a toujours été mon problème contre toi et Edward. Vous êtes tous les deux si silencieux. Vu que toi et Edward n'étiez plus là, j'ai dû trouver quelque chose à faire quand Rose était en colère après moi."

Je secouai la tête. "T'as dû t'entraîner _un max._"

Il sourit. Emmett savait que c'était la vérité, mais son tempérament était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. "Si tu savais, frangin. Mais aujourd'hui, au moins, c'est pas après moi qu'elle en a. Mec, tu l'as vraiment foutu en rogne."

Je grimaçai. "C'est ce que je me suis dit en la voyant partir en trombe."

"Elle s'est plainte du fait que tu cachais quelque chose à la famille, que ce n'était pas normal. Elle arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle allait voler ton téléphone pour découvrir ce que tu cachais. Je lui ai dis que si elle faisait ça, je n'aurais aucun _rapport_ avec elle pendant un mois."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ça. Emmett la menaçant de ne la priver de sexe? C'était comme de dire que le ciel était vert. "Et comment elle l'a prit?"

"Euh...pas très bien. Il y a un nouveau trou dans la porte du garage. Esme ne sera pas contente lorsqu'elle rentrera ce soir."

"Ouais, c'est vraiment le truc que je ne voudrais pas faire: mettre Esme en colère." Je pensai à l'engueulade que Rose allait recevoir ce soir. "Mais merci de respecter mon intimité et de l'avoir fait renoncer."

On resta assis en silence pendant quelques temps, à profiter de la paix et du silence des bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett me regarda. "Mais sérieusement, Jasper. Si y'a quelque chose que tu veux me dire..."

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule d'Emmett. "Quand le moment sera venu, Emmett, je le dirais à toute la famille. Pour le moment, je dois régler quelques trucs tout seul. Je ne veux pas me montrer méchant en dissimulant quoi que ce soit. C'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas parler...pour le moment.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Je comprends frangin. Quand tu seras prêt, je serais là."

"Merci, Em. Ça signifie plus pour moi que tu ne le sauras jamais." Je décidai ensuite de changer de sujet. "Alors, t'as décidé de retourner à l'école pour étudier la Littérature Anglaise? Pourquoi la Littérature?" Bien que je n'ai jamais sous-estimé l'intelligence d'Emmett, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme un rat de bibliothèque comme Edward ou moi.

Emmett se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Honnêtement? J'sais pas. Avant, j'ai toujours passé des diplômes dans les domaines économiques ou sportifs. C'est ça qui m'intéresse le plus. Mais quelque chose m'a donné envie d'élargir mes horizons. J'aime lire, je ne lis tout simplement pas souvent. Généralement, je lis quand Rose et moi partons pour une énième lune de miel. Je crois que je ne pourrais même plus te dire combien de fois on s'est marié... Enfin bref, quand Rose a décidé qu'elle préférerait qu'on reste ici avec Esme et Carlisle, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire aux cours du soir. C'est vraiment différent des Universités qu'on a fréquenté jusqu'à maintenant."

C'était agréable de voir un nouveau côté d'Emmett. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment?"

"En fait, je viens de finir un livre qui s'appelle 'Et ce sont les violents qui l'emportent', de Flannery O'Connor.

Je connaissais le titre du livre mais je ne l'avais jamais lu. "Ça parle de quoi?"

"Le personnage principal s'appelle Tarwater. Dans le livre, il essaye de réaliser sa destinée en baptisant son cousin, Bishop. Pour moi, il y a deux thèmes principaux. Le premier qui semble être le plus évident est que la destinée et la religion sont plus puissantes que les laïcs. L'autre thème que je trouve prévalent c'est l'idée que tout ce qui détruit, crée aussi. Presque chaque symbole et chaque personnage du livre éloignent Tarwater de sa destinée, mais ils le poussent aussi vers elle. C'est un bon livre. J'ai vraiment apprécié son symbolisme et il fait réfléchir."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de regarder Emmett avec ahurissement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait un esprit analytique aussi développé.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett tourna la tête vers moi. "Quoi! Rose m'a regardé de la même façon quand je lui ai décrit le livre. Seigneur. Un vampire ne peut-il pas avoir différentes facettes?"

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, on rentra à la maison. Emmett avait drainé trois grizzlis en tout et moi j'avais trouvé un cougar et plusieurs cerfs. Ça avait été une partie de chasse très satisfaisante. Le Maine n'offrait pas la même faune variée que la Colombie Britannique.

Je recommençai à m'inquiéter à cause de Rose au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approcha de la maison. Emmett me conseilla de garder mes distances jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'opportunité de lui parler. J'étais de tout coeur d'accord avec lui.

Esme fut la première à la porte, nous embrassant tous les deux sur la joue lorsqu'on entra. "Vous vous êtes bien amusé?"

"C'était très relaxant, Esme. Tu devrais venir avec nous la prochaine fois." Elle rayonna en entendant le mot '_prochaine_'

"Et bien, quand tu reviendras nous rendre visite, j'en serais plus que ravie. En parlant de ça, quand dois-tu partir?"

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais là et je savais que je devrais repartir d'ici quelques jours. "Bientôt Esme. D'ici quatre jours probablement." Je sentis sa déception enfler. J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui dis- "Ne t'inquiète, je te promets que je reviendrais vous voir bientôt. Peut-être que je pourrais faire concorder ma prochaine visite avec une visite d'Edward."

Cette promesse sembla lui remonter le moral, bien qu'elle me rendit inquiet. La prochaine fois que je verrais Edward, je tiendrais la promesse que j'avais fait à Carlisle et je lui parlerais de Bella et moi. Je détestai l'idée de ruiner une réunion de famille en faisant ça mais Carlisle avait raison, il méritait de le savoir, le plus tôt possible. Durant ma chasse avec Emmett, j'avais décidé de ne pas passer Noël avec les Cullen pour les laisser profiter des fêtes, mais de lui le dire tout de suite après, tant qu'il était encore là.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, cependant, il était temps de profiter de ma famille. Je passai les quelques jours suivants à profiter de la présence de tout le monde. Rose finit par redevenir elle-même, et même si elle éprouvait encore occasionnellement de la curiosité, sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient grandement dissipées. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, je partis avec des sentiments mitigés. Ce fut beaucoup plus dur de partir cette fois que lorsque j'avais déménagé. Je promis encore et encore de revenir rapidement, mais bien qu'ils me manqueraient tous, j'avais hâte que mon avion décolle.

Ma Bella n'arriverait que quelques petites heures après moi. J'avais vraiment hâte de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **LilyoftheValley77

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à LilyoftheValley77. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étudiai mes valises une dernière fois avant de les fermer pour m'assurer que j'avais bien tout prit avec moi. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'oeil à Charlie.

"Bon, Papa, tu es sûr que ça ira?" Les deux dernières semaines étaient passées en coup de vent, et bien que je mourais d'envie de rentrer à la maison, je m'inquiétais pour Charlie.

Il soupira et me regarda avec impatience. "Bella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire, tout ira bien. Sue Clearwater a promis de venir m'aider et Dieu seul sait que tu m'as préparé bien assez de plats pour tenir un an. Tu dois retourner à ta vie, tu sais."

J'entendis Jacob klaxonner pour la seconde fois, m'indiquant qu'il était temps de partir. Il aurait pas pu venir me le dire? Je me penchai pour serrer mon père dans mes bras une dernière fois. "Je reviendrais bientôt te rendre visite, Papa. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand, mais dès que possible, je reviendrai. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells."

Au troisième coup de klaxon, je levai les yeux au ciel et attrapai ma valise et mon sac de voyage. Je sortis de la maison et m'approchai de la voiture, marchant délibérément lentement pour énerver Jacob Black. Lorsque je montai enfin dans la voiture, Jacob se tourna vers moi. "Hey Bella!"

Je ne le saluai pas. "Sérieusement? Pourquoi t'as klaxonné comme ça?"

"Est-ce que ça t'a plu?" Je lui lançai un regard noir et il me fit un sourire amusé avant de continuer. "C'est juste que ton vol est bientôt et je veux pas que tu le loupes. Je me suis dit qu'un klaxonnement incessant te ferait sortir plus vite. T'as déjà quelques minutes de retard."

Cela dit, Jacob m'emmena à l'aéroport en un temps record. Il roula presque aussi vite que Jasper. Presque. Je pensais qu'il allait juste me déposer, mais il avait décidé de me suivre. On était en train de discuter d'Audrey et lui lorsqu'il fut temps pour moi d'aller enregistrer mes bagages. Jetant un coup d'oeil à mes affaires, je lui dis "Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir."

Jacob me fit tourner et me serra dans ses bras. "Peux...pas...respirer...Jake!"

Jacob me reposa. Son visage était un mélange de tristesse et de sérieux. "Tu vas me manquer. Tu ne peux pas rester à Forks?"

J'attrapai sa main et le regardai avec tendresse. "Ma vie est à Boston maintenant, Jake. En tout cas pour le moment. Tu sais que toi et Audrey êtes toujours les bienvenus chez moi.

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête. Il m'avait demandé la même que quelques mois plus tôt, avant mon départ, et j'étais sûre qu'il savait déjà ce que serait ma réponse. Il me regarda avec intensité. "Bella...rappelles-toi de notre conversation dans la cuisine. Je serai_toujours _là si tu as besoin de moi. Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité avec cette sangsue-"

"Jasper," le corrigeai-je.

"Sûr, sûr, Jasper. Mais sérieusement, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles."

Je hochai la tête. "Je t'ai déjà promis ça, mais tu peux me faire confiance, ça n'arrivera pas."

"Je veux le rencontrer un jour. Tu sais que je pense que personne, et surtout pas son espèce, n'est assez bien pour toi, mais je suis assez grand pour réaliser que ce n'est pas ma vie et que tu dois la vivre comme tu l'entends. Je t'aime Bells."

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Et je t'aime aussi, Jake. Prends soin d'Audrey et garde un oeil sur mon père pour moi."

"Tu sais que je le ferai." Et sur ces mots, je partis. Je me tournai pour voir mon ami partir, zigzaguant dans la foule. Je soupirai parce que je savais qu'il me manquerait comme toujours, mais je fus ensuite soudainement excitée. Je serai à la maison dans quelques heures et je reverrai Jasper.

Mon vol fut une fois de plus calme, bien que j'eus l'hôtesse de l'air la moins douée au monde. Sérieusement, c'était vraiment si dur que ça de me ramener un café? Pendant le vol, je devins de plus en plus nerveuse. Chaque scénario m'impliquant avec Jasper se déroulait dans mon esprit. D'abord, il y eut le formidable scénario où nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre; puis l'horrible scénario où je l'aimais mais il ne m'aimait pas, et enfin, le scénario que je redoutai le plus. Il m'aimait mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis parce que c'était un vampire. Lorsque l'avion se posa, j'étais une vraie boule de nerfs.

Je fus plus heureuse que jamais d'avoir pris la décision de prendre un taxi pour rentrer au lieu de demander à Jasper de venir me chercher. Je devais me calmer avant de le voir. Mes sentiments étaient complètement irrationnels. Ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Je ne pourrais rien y changer. De plus, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Lorsque le taxi se gara devant chez moi, j'étais beaucoup plus calme.

Je remarquai tout de suite que Jasper n'était pas encore arrivé. J'entrai dans mon appartement, allumai les lumières et déposai ma valise dans l'entrée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la montre de mon micro-onde et notai qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heure trente. J'avais appelé ma patronne vendredi pour confirmer que je revenais bien lundi. Elle m'avait prévenue que ce serait une très longue semaine parce qu'on arrivait à la fin d'un délai. Je savais que ce soir serait ma seule opportunité de voir Jasper avant le weekend prochain.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à feuilleter un magazine sans rien voir et avoir lancé une machine, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vis Jasper en sortir. Mon coeur commença à s'emballer. Il était parfait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébourriffés comme toujours, sa chemise et son pantalon était parfaitement ajustés comme toujours. Son visage était aussi parfait que d'habitude, pas qu'il risquait de changer. _Oh mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment dingue de lui. _Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer mon coeur. _Respire Bella. Respire._

Lorsqu'il arriva, j'ouvris la porte en grand. Je savais que je devais avoir un large sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas m'en empêcher. Je le regardai de haut en bas, il m'avait tellement manqué. Il me fit un large sourire. Je me jetai dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes mes forces. "Jasper!" murmurai-je contre son épaule.

"Bella." Il prononça mon nom si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Il me serra contre lui et je répondis à son étreinte avec ferveur.

Je pressai mon visage contre son torse, inspirant son odeur profondément. Mon corps se détendit immédiatement.. Je savais que c'était là qu'était ma place, dans ses bras, comme ça. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel qu'à cet instant.

On se sépara légèrement, toujours souriants. Ses mains caressèrent doucement mes bras. D'une voix tendre, il me demanda, "Comment s'est passé ton voyage? Comment va ton père?"

On s'approcha du canapé où on s'assit. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux, je résistai à l'envie d'essayer de le séduire. Je ris mentalement à cette pensée...l'idée que moi, Bella Swan, séduise qui que ce soit était hilarante. Je savais être taquine et mignonne, mais pas sexy et allumeuse.

Donc je lui racontai comment s'étaient passées mes deux semaines. Je lui parlais de Charlie. Des futures fiançailles de Jacob, et d'autres choses qui semblaient plutôt banales maintenant que Jasper était là devant moi. Jasper resta silencieux, m'écoutant parler,attentif.

Au cours de la conversation, il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas si c'est la froideur de sa peau ou le simple contact de sa main sur la mienne qui me donna des frissons. Ses yeux dorés étaient plongés dans les miens durant tous mes babillages. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

Je secouai ensuite nerveusement la tête. "Je suis désolée, je n'ai fait que parler de moi."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'adore t'écouter parler, Bella." Il m'attira contre lui. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de soupirer doucement. Son étreinte était si réconfortante. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon horloge pour découvrir qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures. Il était tard et j'allais avoir une longue journée le lendemain, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à aller au lit. Ça faisait deux seamines que je ne l'avais pas vu et je ne voulais définitivement pas lui demander de partir.

"Alors, et toi?" Bien que je voulais juste profiter de son étreinte plus que tout, je devais bien admettre que j'étais aussi très curieuse au sujet de sa visite avec Carlisle et les autres. Je voulais savoir comment ils allaient. Jasper me caressa tendrement les cheveux, et d'une voix douce, me parla de Carlisle et des autres. Il avait un tel don pour raconter les choses que je crus que j'étais partie avec lui.

Je relevai la tête de temps à autre pour le regarder me parler. Il s'arrêta à chaque fois pour m'embrasser sur le crâne avant de continuer. Je sentis rapidement mes paupières s'alourdir. Minuit.

"Bella?" m'appela doucement Jasper. Je sais que je murmurai quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse. Je me pressai encore plus contre lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Même si j'étais à moitié endormie, je sentis Jasper se détendre. Il respira le parfum de mes cheveux et me caressa le dos d'une manière apaisante. Je poussai un soupir satisfait. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je ne voulais pas aller au lit.

Même si j'étais épuisée, je me rappelai soudain que j'avais une surprise pour Jasper. Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir. "Jasper?"

Jasper continua à me masser doucement le dos. "Oui, ma Bella?" Mon coeur s'emballa à la mention de _ma Bella_. Avait-il la moindre idée de l'effet que me faisaient ses mots?

Essayant de retenir un baîllement, je lui dis doucement, "J'espérais que tu voudrais bien partir avec moi le weekend prochain. Notre dernier voyage a été formidable et je veux te rendre la pareille."

"Je pense que je peux m'arranger. Puis-je te demander ce qu'on va faire?"

Je baîllai avant de répondre, "Je veux te faire la surprise."

"J'adorerais ça." Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le sommet de la tête. Dans les bras de Jasper, je sombrai ensuite dans un profond sommeil, rêvant de choses à venir.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
